I Drove Him Away
by beachbumyeahh
Summary: Zeke moved away. Even if he had a decision to stay. Sharpay did something to make him leave. What'll happen when they meet after years without contact? Will it go back to the way things were? Or will they just forget each other and go on?
1. Chapter 1: The News

I Drove Him Away

Chapter 1: The News

AN: This is the introduction to the story. So, it's meant to be short.

Disclaimer: I do not own to anything related to High School Musical. I only own the plot to this fictional story. This disclaimer is applied to every chapter of this story.

* * *

Zeke Baylor.

Zeke was a simple 17 year old boy. He goes to school; he had friends, and has an average grade. But he did have a tendency to not get out of bed at the right time. Just like now.

It was obvious he was having a good sleep, he was actually smiling. What he doesn't know is that, he won't be smiling after his alarm wakes him up.

"_BRNNG!"_

He was so surprised, that weirdly, he fell out of his bed. "Crap." He cursed, as he rubbed his face and got up. "Freaking clock. I'm not supposed to be up at this hour. I need more sleep." He murmured, as he got back to bed. He accidentally glanced at the clock and jumped.

"Crap. 8:00?! I have to get a shower, eat,a nd pick up my girlfriend in 30 minutes?" After saying that statement, Zeke ran to his bathroom and began to get ready.

* * *

The Baylor family.

Consisted of 4 members.

The father, Mr. Kevin Baylor, was an average 33 year old man. He works at a company, trying his very best to accomplish more.

The mother, Tara Baylor, stays at home everyday to take care of the children. She was a simple housewife that tries her very best to help her family.

The younger son, Tyler Baylor, the thirteen year old trouble maker, he often causes chaos in the family. He proves that he really is the brother of Zeke, the older son.

The older son, Zeke Baylor, the eldest of the children, he was supposed to be a role model for his little brother. He is, but sometimes, he really isn't supposed to be. He's a basketball player in their school, and he bakes. Which is really weird for a jock to bake, but anyway, he's also a trouble maker. But he knows where the line stops. 

Zeke bolted down the stairs and into the kitchen. He quickly grabbed a bowl and spoon, and began to prepare his breakfast. He didn't even notice his mother from across the room. 

Her face was grieved and nervous. As if she had a big news to tell everyone. Well, she did. And she didn't know how to tell her eldest child. She knew he wouldn't favor the news, she knew he would have a fit and yell. She liked the news, but she didn't like the circumstances that came with it.

She slowly approached the teen, "Good morning Zeke." She greeted with her usual beaming smile.

He looked up from his cereal bowl, "Hey mom." As soon as the words left his mouth, he began to quickly eat again. Tara laughed, she knew her son was late, again. He always was, it wasn't something new to her.

"Zeke I have some news for you." Upon hearing that, he stopped eating and looked directly into his mother's nervous eyes.

* * *

Sharpay Evans.

The sixteen year old was well known in Albuquerque. The town had seen the plays she had starred in, every play that East High would present; her face would be on it. She was well known for her talent in acting and singing, along with her twin brother. She was also known for her temper and attitude. Unfortunately, she was constantly called the "Ice Princess" because of it. 

She was cold and cruel to the persons she didn't know, when dealing with her, you should be careful. But to the people she knows and is friends with, they're very lucky. She's a good friend, kind and caring, and would protect you from people who would even dare to harm you.

Sharpay impatiently sat on their porch, waiting for her boyfriend to pick her up and escort her on the first day of their senior life. She looked at her watch and groaned. _Its 8:20, where is he? I do not want to be late on the first day. Five more minutes, and if he doesn't arrive, I'll leave, and when I see him at school, he is going to regret being late._

* * *

"Is something wrong, Mom?" He asked, concerned as he saw the nervous look on his mother's face. Tara shook her head, "Your father was promoted." She smiled.

Zeke took his bowl and put it in the sink. "That's great!" He walked to his backpack, which was settled beside his mother. "But judging by the look on your face, something's wrong. Come on Mom, tell me."

She sighed, _sooner or later, eh? _"Well, I think you'd better sit down for this."

Zeke raised an eyebrow and silently followed her, he sat down and waited for her to talk.

* * *

_That's it! Five minutes, and still no show, wait till I get my hands on that boy! We will have another fight, just like yesterday and the day before, and the day before that. _

Sharpay grabbed her bag and walked off, her expensive heels clicking on the side walk. _Boy, we have been fighting a lot, but who cares. It's his fault! It's always been his fault._

* * *

"The job" She sighed again, rubbing her hands nervously. "is in Europe."

The look of her son's face, it was the saddest thing she had ever seen. All the colors from his face was drained, he stood up, his eyes wide as if someone had just died.

"What?!"

* * *

AN: So, I changed the first chapter. But nothing major, just fixed my mistakes and stuff like that. So, if you're reading this, the finale of this story, just wait okay? I'm still remaking it and editing it, my files got lost. It was deleted by some force. Lol.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight

**Previously:**

"_The job" She sighed again, rubbing her hands nervously. "is in Europe."_

_The look of her son's face, it was the saddest thing she had ever seen. All the colors from his face was drained, he stood up, his eyes wide as if someone had just died._

"_What?!"_

* * *

"You can't be serious."

Tara shook her head, her son was in denial. "I hate to tell it you Zeke, but it's true."

"But- my friends and everything, I don't want to leave them Mom. I really don't." His voice was different, it wounded weak and it was begging.

"I understand dear, that's why I told you this earlier. We have a month before leaving, and your father and I talked. We decided not to sell the house. You can stay here if you want. Take care of the house, finish your last year in High School, and then we'll see after a year." She explained slowly, letting the news sink in.

"You're still going?" He asked, his voice becoming weaker.

Tara nodded, "Of course. This is a big opportunity for us Zeke. We need the money."

"So, in short, I have to decide between staying here but without my family, or going with you and leaving everything behind?" Zeke bowed his head; he felt a tear role down. Just one, but he didn't want his Mom to see it.

"Whatever your decision is Zeke, as long as you're happy, we're happy too."

Zeke became silent, his mind was throbbing. He didn't like it, he didn't like choosing. He didn't know what to do.

Tara glanced at the clock, "Zeke, honey, you're already late. You're going to get into more trouble if you came to school any later." She walked over to her son and kissed the top of his head, before going upstairs.

Zeke stayed there for awhile, before getting up and driving to school.

* * *

"Hey guys." Gabriella greeted, as she and Troy walked over to their friends.

"Hey Gabs, Troy." Everybody greeted, they were all smiling.

"We're seniors!" Kelsi finally squealed, the girls soon joined as the boys rolled their eyes.

Chad smirked, "We're older, we're wiser, and we rule the school!"

Ryan walked up to them, "You have always ruled the school, since Golden Boy here made it to the team."

Troy and Jason chuckled, as Chad glared. "I am insulted." He said, as he tried to say it in a snobbish voice.

Gabriella looked at everybody near her. There was Troy, her boyfriend, Taylor and Chad, Jason and Kelsi, and Ryan. _So that's why it's too quiet, Sharpay and Zeke are missing. They're always noisy, fighting and teasing. _"Hey Ry?"

Ryan stopped teasing Chad to look at Gabriella, "Yeah?"

"Have you seen Sharpay or Zeke?"

All the heads looked for them, "So that's why it's a bit quiet than usual. The almost divorced couple is missing!" Taylor commented.

Jason put his head sideways; confusion was etched in his face. "Almost divorced?"

Taylor sighed, she's been explaining to Jason the whole summer. He still hasn't got it. Kelsi saved her from trouble and started to slowly explain to her boyfriend.

"Sharpay said that Zeke was picking her up this morning." Ryan shrugged, "I think."

Suddenly, everybody heard it. The loud of opening of the doors, the heels clicking on the floor, and the students scrambling to move out of the way in fear of dying. All heads turned to the marching figure over them, "Where is he?" She muttered, looking at every face that circled her. Her eyes were like fire, she was dangerous.

They all knew what she was talking about; they knew that their friend had done something wrong to make her this angry. "He's not here yet." Chad said.

Sharpay glared at him with intensity, before trudging down the hall to her homeroom class. A poor freshman boy bumped into her. "Sorry." He muttered.

"Move!" She said, in a booming voice. The boy ran out of the school with tears. When she disappeared around the corner, everyone went back to what they were doing.

Troy shook his head, "Poor Zeke." _I pity him. _

Ryan looked at him with wide eyes, "Poor Zeke? How about me? I live with the freakin' human time bomb. I think I'm in more danger that him."

The others laughed at Ryan's situation, "Don't worry, we'll come to the funeral. We won't forget you." Jason said seriously.

The others chuckled at walked to their homeroom class.

* * *

Today really wasn't the best day for Zeke.

He stomped to Ms. Darbus' class with a slip in his hand. He was given detention for being late. _Oh joy, I loooveeee this day. I'll love it even more when my girlfriend breaks up with me for being late on the first day. A woot woot for Zeke! _

He had finally arrived at the desired classroom, but did not go in. Instead, he took a peek inside. He first glanced at one side of the classroom. Gabriella and Taylor were whispering quietly to each other, and Kelsi was writing in her song sheets. Chad was sleeping on top of his basketball, while Troy was blowing his bangs aside.

He looked at the other side as saw Ryan staring out into nothing, while Sharpay had an irritated look on her face. Jason was raising his hand; obviously, he was going to ask Ms. Darbus another stupid question. Like how was your summer or something like that.

Zeke finally gathered the courage and walked in the classroom. All eyes were averted from Ms. Darbus to him. He gloomily walked to her, handing her the slip. He refused to meet anyone's eyes, especially Sharpay's, which was really hard considering that he was seated right next to her. He could feel his friends' pitiful looks, Sharpay obviously made her bad mood known to the other people.

He watched Darbus read the slip with a knowing look on her face. "Ah, late again Zeke, and on the first day, what a wonderful start to your Senior year." She smiled an old smile, "Welcome back and good morning."

Zeke raised an eyebrow at her; she was on a first name basis with him? Yes indeed, what a day it is. "Morning Ms. Darbus."

The other 10 minutes he spent in that room, he felt Sharpay's glare get worse. _If looks could kill, I think I would be dead now. But somehow, I couldn't care less. I'm not in the mood to neither apologize nor fight with her._

* * *

Finally, the bell rang and everybody started to exit. Luckily, they all had a free period and after that free period was recess, so all had relaxed. Zeke had picked up his backpack and left just as Sharpay was going to him. She followed him until he got to his locker.

Sharpay fixed herself before walking to him. "Ahem." She managed to say, in a mean, snobbish, scary voice. But she was ignored. She tried catching his attention again, but he still hasn't acknowledged her 

presence. It would have been better if he had just said sorry, Sharpay was ready to forgive. But she didn't like being ignored.

Zeke took a glance at her before closing his locker, "I'm sorry for not picking you up, okay?" He said before walking to the other direction without a second glance back at her.

She couldn't believe what had happened, it was so fast. She turned to where he was walking, "Don't dare walk away from me Baylor." She said in a menacingly loud voice.

Meanwhile, the gang was huddled up near Chad's locker. Chad was showing off his new basketball his parents had gotten him since his old basketball inflated. "Eww. That's just vain, Chad. It really is." Kelsi said, looking at it again.

"I agree." Troy said, taking a step back away from him and the ball.

Chad looked up, "I didn't want it, and my parents got it for me." He said in a defensive tone.

Jason took the ball and began bouncing the ball, "Hey, look. I'm hitting Chad's face on the floor." He laughed. The basketball apparently had his face on it. The others laughed along while Chad stood there, thinking that maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring it to school.

Then, they heard Sharpay's loud voice. All their heads looked at Sharpay and the retreating figure of Zeke.

Zeke stopped walking and looked back, "What do you want? I said I was sorry, I'm in no mood to talk to anyone right now." He said, glumly.

Sharpay chuckled darkly, "Yeah. You did. But did you know how you did it? You said it in the coldest voice I've ever heard you use. You're acting as if it's my fault you're in a crappy mood." She watched him turn back around to where he was headed, "God! What is your problem today?!" She said, obviously frustrated.

Zeke realized what he had done and walked back to her. "Look, I'm really sorry. I'm just having a bad day, and I woke up late." He barely said.

Sharpay's eyes were still full of fury, she still hasn't said anything. "Can we please talk somewhere?" Zeke pleaded. Sharpay nodded and followed him to wherever they were going.

As they left, the others were gawking and still in awe of what Zeke did.

* * *

The theater.

Also known as Sharpay's "safe" place, or in other words, refuge, whenever they would talk there, it's like they were the only persons on Earth. Whenever she was upset, she would come here.

They went inside and sat at the last row of chairs. "Sharpay, I'm really sorry. I don't want you to be angry."

Sharpay looked up, "I'm not angry. But the tone you used, it was different, as if you're a different person."

"Did I scare you?" He smiled, but his eyes were full of concern. "I don't want you to be scared. I was just upset. I've really been having a bad day."

"It's okay. Just, don't ever do it again okay?" She asked. She was totally different than before, she was nicer than her usual nice.

He nodded, "But, I have something to tell you actually." He said.

"What is it?"

"Well –"


	3. Chapter 3: How to Tell?

He breathed and tried to tell her, but this nervousness inside him won't stop. "Well . . . we're late." He lamely said. He stood up and took her hand with him as he tried to dodge her suspicious eyes.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Uh, no we're not. We still have about," She checked her diamond studded watch. "an hour and a half."

Zeke took his and Sharpay's backpacks and tried to think of a better excuse. "I actually have some homework left to do, and I was planning on asking Gabriella to help me. So, how about we just go hang out with the gang?" He hastily retreated towards the door and into the empty hallway.

She stayed there for a minute before finally following him. He was acting very strange today. "Zeke!" She yelled out, her expensive heels clicking on the floor as she tried to catch up. "Wait up."

She took her bag from his hand when she finally reached him. She noticed how his breath was really fast, and he was sweating a bit. "You're acting weird." She stated.

Zeke laughed uncomfortably as he adjusted the bag on his shoulder. "Yeah, well, I really need to keep my grades up, so yeah." He stuttered pathetically as the golden couple awkwardly and silently continued to walk.

* * *

"Anybody notice something weird with Zeke today?" Gabriella questioned as she felt Troy lean his head on her legs.

Chad sat on the floor next to the bench the girls were occupying. "He's always weird." He mumbled. He was clearly uninterested about the topic.

Taylor sat next to her boyfriend and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but he's extra weird today. Come on, he made Sharpay mad, and he wasn't even panicking."

Troy nodded, "There is something off about him today."

Before anybody else could comment, the most talked about couple today arrived. They both sighed inwardly, both glad that they weren't alone anymore. The awkwardness between them was almost unbearable. "Hey guys." Zeke greeted before sitting down on the floor. Sharpay sat next to Gabriella and Kelsi on the bench.

The girls looked worriedly at each other as they continued to silently watch the pair.

Zeke's mind was spinning. How was he going to tell Sharpay about the big news? He knew she wouldn't take it lightly, or maybe she will. He doesn't know. All he knows is that he has to just get away from everything right now; he has to clear his head. "Hey, I forgot something in my locker. I'm just going to go check it out." He said before getting up.

"I'll come with you." Gabriella carefully removed her boyfriend's head on her legs as she followed Zeke down the hallway.

As they finally reached their destination, Gabriella couldn't take it anymore. The Zeke she knew was full of laughter and jokes, but the guy next to her right now was anything but that. "Alright, Gabriella, what's up?" Zeke shook her out of her thoughts.

She looked at him innocently. "What do you mean?"

"Clearly, you want to talk to me about something. Spit it out already." He gave her a weak smile as he closed his locker.

Gabriella nodded as she sat down the nearest bench. She patted the spot next to her, signalling that Zeke should sit next to her. He followed her silently. "What's going on with you, Zeke?"

He awkwardly shifted his position. "I don't know what you're talking about, Gabriella."

"Come on, Zeke. You can tell me anything. I'm your best friend. I won't judge you. So, is something bothering you? You haven't been acting yourself lately." She assured him that she wouldn't turn her back from him. Of course she wouldn't. It isn't in her nature to judge.

Zeke contemplated for awhile if he was to say anything to her. Maybe it would be better to take this off his chest. He had to tell somebody. And Gabriella was perfect. She could keep a secret, and he was sure she would give him good advice. "I'm moving." He simply said.

Her eyes widened a bit. "Wh-What?" She stuttered as she tried to regain her composure.

He sighed and stood up. He began pacing in front of her. "I'm moving." He loudly confirmed it. "I'm leaving in a month. And I don't know what to do."

"Where?" She whispered weakly. She understood what if felt like, moving. She's done it several times.

Zeke shrugged. "My mother said we're moving to Europe. My father got promoted, he was reassigned." He watched Gabriella silently stand up and walk towards him. She slowly lifted her arms and engulfed him in a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around the small figure in front of him.

"Do you know what the worst part is?" He questioned when the hug finally ended. Gabriella shook her head, thinking what could be worse. "They gave me a choice."

"I don't understand." Gabriella admitted as she sat back down.

He cleared his throat as he realized he told someone else before his own girlfriend. "I could finish my senior year here. My family isn't selling the house. But they're still leaving, no matter what I choose. If I stay, I won't be with my family. If I go, I'll leave everything I've known behind. And I'll be leaving Sharpay . . ."

Gabriella nodded understandingly. "Does anyone else know about this? Have you told anyone else?"

"No." Zeke sighed. "I tried telling to Sharpay earlier, but I couldn't. My mom just told me this morning. That was why I was late."

Gabriella took his hand comfortingly. "You'll choose the right one, Zeke."

"Thanks. I'll miss you, Gabs."

"Yeah, I'll miss you too."


	4. Chapter 4: Irritations and Relaxations

**I Drove Him Away**

**Chapter 4: Irritations and Relaxations**

* * *

Two weeks.

Two incredibly awkward weeks have passed since he was given the still very shocking news.

Everyone knows about it, except for one very special person.

Sharpay.

He didn't have the courage to tell her for the fear of her exploding right then and there for not telling her right away _and_ for the fear of her wanting to never speak with him again. Their relationship was on the rocks. They fought every single minute they were together.

A great example was just yesterday.

"_Zeke!" Her one of a kind shriek rang inside his ears. _

_He sighed and turned to her. They were quietly walking down the hall in what Zeke was hoping was one of their "good" days. "Yes, Sharpay?" He politely asked._

"_Were you just looking at that girl?" She demanded as she suddenly stopped walking. _

_He rolled his eyes. He wasn't even paying attention to where they were going, let alone notice the people passing by them. "What girl?"_

"_Don't act like some innocent man. I saw you looking – no wait, gawking at that woman." _

"_I wasn't looking at anyone. I wasn't even paying attention to where we were going." He defended himself as his voice started to rise. _

"_Stop lying!" She glared as I reciprocated her expression. "Tell me the truth!"_

_For a second there, Zeke had thought she was asking for the truth he hadn't been able to tell her. "Why would I even look at anyone lustfully when I have someone as wonderful as you?"_

_Sharpay made an angry sound before walking away from him. He stayed rooted on the floor, trying to swallow everything that just happened. _

"I don't know what to do." He whined as he sat down the wooden floor, completely exhausted.

Ryan soon followed him and sat down. They had been playing basketball with Troy, Chad, and Jason for almost an hour now. Ryan was actually quite talented in regards to the sport everybody loved. "Have you tried talking to her?"

"Yes, but that worked extremely well." He sarcastically answered. All Zeke wanted to do was to scream out loud. The pressure and the stress were hurting his mind and his body.

"Maybe you did something to make her all . . . ice princess again." Jason commented as the remaining boys sat down.

Zeke closed his eyes and tried to think if he had done something wrong. He had been nothing but a gentleman for the past two weeks. "No, I'm sure I didn't do anything."

"Maybe you should give her something. Maybe she just feels like you haven't given her attention." Chad mumbled. "Give her chocolates or flowers, or something."

Ryan shook his head right away. "No, if she thought you weren't giving her as much attention as she would've liked, she would've told you right away."

"Sharpay Evans is a very complex woman." Troy laughed. "I'm glad Gabriella's very simple."

Everybody laughed at Troy's statement. It was true. Sharpay was like a puzzle you couldn't solve. Even if you were her brother or boyfriend, you wouldn't know how to solve her.

Zeke heard his cell phone as Just The Girl by The Click Five rang all throughout the gymnasium. He quickly stood up and ran towards his bag. He stumbled a bit before finally reaching the silver phone. He flipped it open and walked out the gym. "Hello?"

"Hey sweetie." Sharpay's sweet voice filled his body with happiness. Something about hearing her voice just made him smile.

"Why hello, pretty girl."

He heard a door slam and footsteps. She must be walking all around her house. "What are you doing?"

"I'm playing basketball with the guys and your brother. I told you that."

"Yeah, I know. But, what I meant was, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing. Probably just stay up my room. Why?"

"I was hoping for a visit from my boyfriend later tonight?" He smiled wider as he heard her hopeful voice.

He nodded even though he couldn't be seen by anybody. "Of course. I'll cook."

"No, you've done enough cooking. I'll cook for once."

"But . . ." He trailed off as he remembered the last time she tried to cook. She almost burned down the school's Home Ec. Room.

He heard her soft giggle and quickly relaxed. "I'm just kidding with you. I always love eating what you cook."

"And I love cooking for you."

She giggled even more as he heard him chuckle too. He grinned happily. "I miss this." He admitted.

"I know. I do too."

"I wish we'd stop fighting."

"Yeah, I wish it too. But that's what couples do, they fight and then they make up."

"They make out, no break up, okay?" He nervously asked.

"I said they make up, not make out."

"Just promise me that." He pushed the topic.

"Yes, I promise."

"Good."

"I'll see you tonight?"

"Tonight then."

"Bye."

"I love you." He nervously added just before she hung up.

"I know, Zeke." She answered before closing their conversation.

* * *

Zeke rang the bell and fixed his attire. He could hear his girlfriend's flip flops and very loud, _Just a minute!_

The door suddenly opened, revealing the other Evans. "Hey Zeke." Ryan greeted. He had car keys in hand and was dressed to impress.

Sharpay arrived all of a sudden out of nowhere. "Just go and get your date, Ry!" She ushered him out of the house and invited Zeke inside.

Sharpay's house was large, and when I say large, I mean enormously large. Everything was white and black, which had a very elegant effect. Her parents were rarely home due to the busy jobs they had. Her mother was usually at the country club organizing some events while Sharpay's father travelled all around the country, checking on their hotels and resorts.

Zeke didn't care about the money. His family had the money, not that you could have enough money, but still. He didn't care about her bossy attitude. All he cared about was the woman behind all the layers. He cared about the loving woman he started to see.

They walked towards the kitchen as Zeke started to work. "What do you want to eat?"

"Anything." She shrugged as she went into one of the cupboards and got an energy bar.

He quickly grabbed the bar away and clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "Don't spoil your appetite, Sharpay."

"But – "

"No buts, that's it." He smiled cheekily before preparing to cook another wonderful meal.

"Zeke . . ." She whined and walked towards him.

He made the mistake of looking at her. He carefully watched as her hips swayed slowly towards him, her smile turning into the sexy smirk he loved so much. He gulped nervously. "Yes?"

"Maybe I can change your mind." She raised her eyebrows suggestively. She wrapped one arm around his waist and one on his neck.

"No – Nope." He stuttered.

"Are you sure?" She breathed as tip toed to reach his lips. Her lips were so close that one movement would make their lips touch.

He couldn't take it anymore. He leaned in and hungrily kissed her lips. His arms slowly made their way to her waist as she moved her body closer. After several seconds, they finally stopped and breathed.

"Maybe . . . maybe you can spoil your appetite." He breathed deeply.

She shrugged and walked towards the counter chair. "I'm not that hungry anymore."

He smiled widely and began to concentrate on cooking their dinner.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: I Drove Him Away

_One week. One more week. One, last week. Seven days. 168 hours. _

His mind was going crazy. His heart beat went just a little bit faster whenever he would think about how his family was expected to leave after this incoming week. And his heart beat went crazy whenever he would think about a certain sandy haired girl with ocean like eyes.

And then, his guilt would react after thinking about her. Sharpay doesn't have a clue that he _can, _that he_ may_ leave in a week. And to add more guilt, he managed to tell everyone but her. And she was the most important one of all. He just knew she would react differently. Somehow, he knew she wouldn't react like everybody did; because she was Sharpay Evans. And Sharpay Evans is different; he of all people knew that.

The girls certainly didn't help because they pressured him to just tell her. But he knew her better than them. She would get angry for a whole lot of reasons. One, he didn't tell her right away. Two, he told everybody first before her. Third, she won't be happy with the ultimatum. Fourth, she'll just get angry like always.

Zeke closed his locker and sighed. He didn't have a clue on what to do. And currently, he was in another one of Sharpay's silly, little fights that was never given a reason to even start. When she wants to fight, there will be a fight. And no matter how right he is, she's always right.

He spotted a mess of blonde hair with over sparkling clothes that would probably have blinded his eyes if he wasn't so used to it. He slowly approached the figure and grimaced at her frowning face as she continued to talk with a clueless freshman. Oh, what a poor, poor boy.

The poor, pathetic boy's eyes saw him coming and wiped away the sweat on his forehead. "Yes – yes, ma'm." He stuttered nervously.

Sharpay smirked and glowered before the boy. "Glad that we've got that handled. Be sure to tell Ms. Darbus that I will not accept another play written by this new song writer. I want Kelsi Nielsen, and she will be the only one to write me musicals."

Zeke decided to give the boy a break and cut in. "Hey, S." He greeted.

She glanced at him before raising an eyebrow at the freshman. "You can leave." She muttered before walking away.

He had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes and walk away too. Instead, he followed her march and ran faster to keep up with her pace. "Please talk to me." He pleaded.

"Have you finally decided to stop keeping secrets from me?"

His face felt cold as he felt himself freeze. It sounded as if she knew the secret . . . but that can't be. "What do you mean?" He gulped and finally mustered the courage to stare in her fierce, twinkling eyes.

"Don't lie to me." She coldly muttered. "What's wrong, Zeke? What can't you tell me? Why are you acting like you don't trust me? I'm your girlfriend, for Christ's sake." She breathed deeply as she tried to compose herself. She ran a frustrated hand through her wavy hair.

Little by little, they slowly gained the attention of every senior in the hallway. A couple of freshmen and sophomores were there, but they slowly faded away into the shadows.

"Sometimes, you make me feel like you're just waiting for a way to push me away, Sharpay." He told her. "I've been trying so hard, so hard to try and fix everything. But you somehow find a way to destroy what we have even further."

Sharpay's face was nothing like he's seen before. And trust him; Zeke's seen pretty much the worse out of the worse. He saw how her face looked when she's angry. But that was nothing compared to the glare she was giving him right now. It was so severe; he never wanted to see it again. But she has never looked more beautiful, in his opinion.

"Oh, that's just great." She whispered. "You don't talk to me anymore, and _I'm_ the one who's fucking pushing _you _away!" She hissed loudly before stomping off towards her locker. She was muttering incoherent words that could be heard throughout the silent hallway where everybody was watching the scene unfold.

Chad was standing next to Kelsi and whispered, "This is better than wrestling."

Kelsi nodded quietly. "It's almost as exciting as The Notebook." He raised an eyebrow at her, unbelievingly. "What? I said _almost_."

Zeke snapped his eyes shut and pinched the tip of his nose. He breathed for a couple of seconds before jogging towards Sharpay. He leaned on one of the lockers and looked at the ground. "What do you want me to say, Sharpay?"

She struggled with her locker combination as she glared at him. "I want you to act like my boyfriend. I want you to trust me, to rely on me. I want you to understand that I'm here, that you don't have to keep secrets." Her eyes suddenly darkened. "But of course, I can't have that now, can I?"

"I – I love you . . . I don't know what else to do or to say." He weakly admitted.

She huffed and scowled. "I'll give you some advice, Zeke." She was slowly turning red in anger. "How about you show it? I am not the one pushing you away! I am holding onto the last string of our relationship but I need you to need me back! Why won't you tell me what's wrong? Why can't you just open up?" She slammed her locker shut and turned her body towards him. "Why can't you just trust me, Zeke? Why? Huh, why can't you?" She started pounding on Zeke's chest angrily.

His heart pounded when he saw the tears harbouring in her eyes. He was the cause of all this. "I am not having the grandest time here, Sharpay." He announced.

"No fuck." She spat out angrily.

He ignored her comment and continued as if she never cut him off. "I'm giving my hundred and ten percent into this relationship, Sharpay. Do you actually think I enjoy our scheduled fights every morning? Or how about our thirty minute spats during lunch? Let's not forget the silent treatment until the next day where another fight will happen. I don't want to fight, Sharpay!"

Sharpay adjusted her bag and turned her glossy eyes towards him. "It's just been so hard, Zeke."

"I know – "

She lifted a finger, "Let me finish." He nodded quietly. "These past weeks, we've just been drifting farther and farther apart. And I just don't think we can pull ourselves back. It's over." She softly told him before giving him one last glance and walked away from him.

The delivery was so predictable; almost everybody knew it was coming. But not Zeke, he didn't expect it to be like this. They've handled several fights before but none ended in a break up. He felt like he was slapped in the face with such an enormous force.

He felt his heart break into little pieces. His head throbbed painfully. And he was suppressing the urge to punch something or someone. Instead, he marched towards the direction where Sharpay went. "I'll tell you!" He yelled out loud.

She stopped but she didn't turn around. "It's over, Zeke, face the truth. We're over; done, broken up, whatever else you want to call it." She could've fooled anyone except him. He could hear the tiny sound of heart break in his voice.

"I have been so distant because I didn't know how to tell you. How do you tell someone you care for deeply that you're moving to another continent, several miles away?" He ignored the small whisper of what that came from her. "I've been waiting for the right time to tell you. I thought maybe . . . just maybe we could spend my last week happy. But I should've known that's not possible when dealing with Sharpay Evans."

"They gave me a fucking ultimatum!" He laughed humourlessly. "They gave me a freaking choice. I can stay here and finish senior year or go with them. Up until now, I haven't made a decision. But after I heard the sentence, 'It's over.' I knew what I was going to choose. I have nothing left to stay for. You said it yourself, we're over, done, broken up, never to talked about again."

He glanced at her and saw her slowly crumble on the floor, facing him. He could hear the sobs escaping from her mouth. He stared at her wet and swollen eyes hardly. "I'm leaving." He turned around, adjusted his bag and started to walk towards the exit.

He heard a sound escape from her lips that sounded close to 'stay', but when he looked back she was just staring at him, tears running down her pale, white cheeks. "I love you, but as you said, this is just too much to handle." He turned around and walked away.

Ryan acted quickly and scooped his twin sister in his arms. She gently cried on his chest as he walked towards the auditorium, a place where no one would even dare step into. The others silently followed the Evans twins, ignoring all the looks everybody was giving them. They couldn't blame them, Zeke and Sharpay gave them quite a show.

Ryan carefully placed his sister on one of the chairs and sat beside her. He helped her head and allowed it to lean on his shoulder. He waited until everybody was seated beside them before talking.

"I'm sorry about what happened, Sharpay." He quietly told her. She shook her head and hugged her knees to her chest. She continued to sob on his shoulder.

She bit her lip. "I didn't know. I didn't know he was leaving. I didn't know anything. Nobody told me. Nobody warned me. It wasn't a part of the plan." Tears were endlessly dropping from her eyes.

Everybody shifted uncomfortably. Nobody was used to seeing Sharpay like this. Usually, she was so composed and confident. She wasn't supposed to be vulnerable. She wasn't supposed to let her walls crumble.

"Do you want me to go talk to him?" Ryan quietly whispered. She shook her head violently.

"No, just don't, please." Sharpay's tired and hoarse voice answered.

* * *

He leaned his forehead on the car window. He continued to watch the houses pass by. Sometimes a memory would pop into his head and it would make him smile. The car finally stopped and he sighed. "This'll just take a second." He rushed out of the car and ran towards the white front door.

He rang the doorbell once and waited. The door opened and revealed a smiling Troy. The megawatt smile Troy was wearing slowly faded. "Zeke?"

"Troy." He smiled. He was ushered inside by Troy despite his protests. It turns out, everybody was there. Well, except for the most important somebody. Everybody was shouting at the television when they arrived. Troy cleared his throat and Zeke kind of wished he didn't. Everybody was now staring at him quietly.

"Oh. Hey guys." He awkwardly greeted. "I can't stay too long. I just came here to say goodbye."

Chad was the first one to react. "Wait – what?"

"I'm leaving."

Gabriella walked towards him and for a second, he thought she was going to slap him. She engulfed him in her arms and smiled. "Take care, Zeke. Please?"

"I will."

When they pulled away, he saw a couple of tears straying from Gabriella's eyes. Taylor and Kelsi soon hugged him too. The others hugged him as well. Jason sadly lifted his fist and waited for Zeke to hit his fist with his. "Will we ever see you again?" Zeke smiled and hit his fist.

He shrugged innocently. "Truthfully, I don't know, maybe."

"Keep in touch?"

Zeke chuckled and ruffled Chad's hair. "You bet it."

He reached Ryan and offered a hand. "Goodbye, dude."

Ryan rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Don't be stupid, Zeke." He smirked and hugged him.

"Take care of your twin, alright?"

"She's a mess." Ryan bluntly said. "I've been doing my best."

"Promise me you'll take care of her?"

"Yeah, yeah. I promise."

Zeke pulled an envelope from his coat and handed it to Ryan. "Before I forget, can you give this to her? Just tell her it's from me. And if she doesn't want to read it, it's fine." Ryan nodded understandingly. Zeke said one last good bye before stepping into his car where his family was waiting patiently.

"All set?" His father questioned.

He nodded and leaned his forehead on the window again. He tried to remember everything. How the school looked, how his house looked, how Jason's, Chad's, and Troy's houses looked - how she looked. He grew up here, and now, he was going to forget everything about it.


	6. Chapter 6: The Letter

**Author's Note: Hey, I updated fast, so that the burden in my shoulders would lessen. I still have a lot of stories to update, not to mention I also have a life outside ****In which concerns my academic studies. So don't be expecting fast updates like this one again. And I promise I will be updating for my other stories real soon.**

* * *

'Sharpay?' Ryan yelled. You could trace the sadness of his voice.

'Sharpay?' Ryan went to her room, knocking softly,

'Ryan?' A very hoarse voice said.

He opened the door slowly, 'Hey.' He softly said.

Sharpay's room was a mess. A trash can was near her, where there were tissues over flowing. Several empty tissue boxes were scattered in her usually neat and large bedroom. Clothes were also scattered.

Sharpay _was a mess._ Ryan had never remembered his sister this sad and fragile. Even when her favorite grandmother died, never had she been this fragile. To him, she looked as if one more move, and she could break instantly. He had never pitied her before, but now, he did. To lose a loved one was hard, but to drive him away, _accidentally_? It was pain never before experienced.

'I have something for you.' Ryan handed over the letter.

Sharpay looked at it; inside the envelope she could see Zeke's neat handwriting. She took it slowly, as if it were dangerous.

Ryan looked sadly at his sister, and approached her as he saw the tears threatening to come down.

'It'll get better.' Ryan hugged her, and kissed the top of her head before leaving to give her some privacy.

'What if it doesn't?' She whispered to herself.

Sharpay slowly opened the envelope; she could smell Zeke's perfume which she loved dearly. Her tears still did not fall, but remained stationary on her eyes.

_Sharpay,_

_Hey. I really don't know where to start. I guess I could start by apologizing? I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It was hard. It really was. I never wanted to leave, but you gave me an impression you'll have a better life without me troubling you. And I think you're right. _

_I couldn't give this to you personally, if I saw you again, it would have hurt me a million times more. And I can't deal with that. It'll just make me want stay more. I understand you know, when you know, broke up with me. What you said was true, we __were falling apart. It just disappointed me you know; we didn't fix it, or even gave it a chance. __But do you remember what I said? The part about I'll never hate you? It's true, I'll never will. I'll even probably love you forever._

_It's not fair I'll end it like this. But I wanted to tell you, I'm probably at the airport right now__, my flight is leaving at 8:00__. I'm moving to Europe. It is miles away from Albuquerque, so you might not see me-forever. So, yeah, I guess this really makes it official doesn't it? _

_Since kindergarten, I always had a crush on you. I have you to thank for making my dream come true, even if it was just 2 years. It was the best two years of my life. _

_ I love you,_

_ Zeke Baylor_

_PS: I'll miss you._

By the time Sharpay had finished reading the letter, she was barging out of her room, towards Ryan's room.

'Ryan!' Sharpay cried out.

Ryan was napping, but was abruptly woken by his sister, resulting to him falling down on the floor. 'Sharpay? What happened?'

'We gotta go; he's-he's leaving. We have to catch him, it's only..' Sharpay took a look at the clock in Ryan's room.

'7:40! Please Ryan!' Sharpay had tears running down; her cries were getting more desperate than ever.

'Okay. But sis, you gotta think, 7:40, 20 minutes left, the ride to the airport is approximately 15-20 minutes.' Ryan reasoned out.

'I don't care!' Sharpay cried, as she ran down the stairs, grabbing her keys with her.

'You're not even dressed properly!' Ryan yelled, following her, and getting inside the driver's seat.

It was true; Sharpay was only in plain pajamas, and a tank top, with fluffy pink slippers.

'Who cares Ryan?! Now drive!' Sharpay furiously wiped her tears away.

Ryan looked at his sister; he knew he had to help her. But what if they did get there in time, does she think she'll convince Zeke to stay? Or had she just wanted to say goodbye?

Ryan drove off, in hopes that after this night, his sister won't be shattered into broken pieces. Cause he can't fix that anymore. He just can't.

* * *

'Mom, can I get coffee first?' Zeke asked, it was still 20 minutes till their flight.

'Okay, but hurry up, and buy your little brother some juice or something.' She ordered.

'And a coffee for me too.' His dad added.

'Okay.' Zeke said,

He walked towards the coffee shop. It was a small local shop, not big time like Starbucks or something, but it had a warm comfy feeling when Zeke entered.

And there he was, just waiting for his coffee, when a very distressed blond came into his view. She was wearing a tank top and pajamas, looking like she was just about to sleep. She was closely followed by a tall blond man, looking distressed too.

Zeke couldn't see the face properly, but something in her made him interested. She reminded him of Sharpay.

Then a vast realization hit him, _it was Sharpay._ 'What the hell?'

He stormed outside the shop, attempting to follow Sharpay.

* * *

Sharpay was clearly scanning the room for him. Her eyes searched until they saw Zeke towards her. 

She gave out a cry of relief, as she called Ryan, telling him she'd found him.

'Sharpay?' Zeke looked confused, why is she here? She was the one who wanted him to leave.

Sharpay just shook her head, wiping the tears. Ryan was watching them carefully.

She approached Zeke, and kissed him. Zeke melted in the kiss for a second, but was brought back to reality. He pulled back,

'Sharpay.' He was breathing heavily, even though they had only kissed for merely 5 seconds.

'Zeke, please, don't go. I love you.' Sharpay begged,

Zeke stared at her, but then looked at his wrist, finding that it was already, 8:05.

'Shar, I can't understand. We-I thought-you.' Zeke stuttered,

'Zeke please, you can't leave.' Sharpay begged,

'Look, Shar, listen to me.' Zeke put his hand on her smooth cheeks, probably caressing it for the last time.

'I have to leave. You're better off without me, I gave this a whole lot of thought. Please don't make this harder than it is. Just seeing you, it breaks my heart. I can't take this anymore.'

'Listen, I have to go. I'll miss you.' Zeke gave her one last fleeting look, before running off into the crowd.

Sharpay stared, not really knowing what to do. Tears again started to run down her cheeks, but this time, she didn't act strong, she let it flow. She collapsed onto the floor, sobbing.

Ryan was suddenly brought back to reality, and once again picked up his sister and brought her to the car.

'Shar, I'm sorry.' Ryan truthfully said, he had also hoped that maybe Sharpay could make Zeke stay.

Sharpay just wailed even more, letting all her masks fade, and showing her vulnerability and fears.

**_HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM_**

Zeke leaned across the wall of the bathroom inside the plane. He couldn't believe what happened, he was here in a plane leaving for Europe, and Sharpay was down there, in Albuquerque.

'No. She's better off with me.' Zeke whispered to himself, letting cool water from the faucet wash his face.

'I'm going to miss Sharpay, and Albuquerque.' Zeke shook his head, as he left the bathroom.

* * *

******Author's Note: Review.**


	7. Chapter 7: A New Life

**AN: So yeah, I hope you like this.**

* * *

_'Zeke loved you. You got to know that.' Taylor said._

_'Why did he leave then?' Sharpay said._

_'He needs to. You know that.' Kelsi tried to make things a little bit better, but no such luck._

_'Guys, I appreciate that you're trying to help me. But I just want to be alone.' Sharpay said, she was not crying. No she was not, but she was as good as dead. She didn't go to school the day after Zeke left. Nor did __she__ the next day, or the next, or the week after. _

_'Sharpay listen to me. You haven't been to school for a week now. You can't keep this up. We're graduating. You're graduating. But you can't graduate if you don't come to school.' Gabriella encouraged._

_'I'm supposed to be this girl everybody feared. I used to be that girl. I used to be the icy bitch. The arrogant, actress everybody hated. I was spoiled, and over-confident.__ I even threatened those who didn't get their yearbooks signed by me.__' Sharpay didn't know why she started talking about this. She didn't know where the conversation was going; it just felt right to tell the story._

_'I became this girl I hated. When he…when he entered my life. When I gave him a chance, he had changed me. He had changed me, physically and emotionally. Its weird how one person can change another person's whole __life.__ But he did it.__ And I'm glad he did. But I think he changed me again, when he left.__' Sharpay __paused for a few minutes, glad that the girls waited for her._

_'He never really gave up on me, you know. He told me that. He told me Troy had been the only one supportive of him. When he told the guys about his crush on me, the guys laughed. Of course, how could one of their kind, __fall__ in love with someone like me? Well, Zeke isn't like any jock. I remembered he told me, that Troy once advised that he should date other people, m__aybe then would I notice him, r__eally smart guy, that Troy Bolton.' Sharpay had smiled; she had remembered the weeks she was jealous of Zeke's new cheerleader girlfriend._

_'Oh __Shar__…' Gabriella went to hug her, _

_'You really do lo__ve him don't you?' __Kelsi asked, Taylor rolled her eyes._

_'Yeah I do, I just can't believe it. He's __gone;__ we're in different time zones and different continents.' Sharpay finally shed her tears again._

_'Oh god I can't believe this,' Sharpay laughed, as she got a new box of tissues from under her bed. 'I've had like, a million boxes of tissue. I can't believe I'm crying again. __I used to be strong, keeping my emotions to myself, you know.' She wiped her tears, _

_'You can't always keep your emotions hidden, Sharpay.' Kelsi said._

_'Yeah, sometimes, you really got to let it out.' Taylor added,_

_'And you don't need to hide __it;__ we're here for you __Shar__. Forever, me and the gang, we'll stick with you forever.' Gabriella smiled._

'I can't believe it's been 4 years.' Sharpay whispered to no one in particular, as she sipped her coffee.

'3:30 am.' Sharpay shook her head; that had been the 2nd day she had started dreaming about her senior year. She had forgotten about it, after a year or two. She had kept it in the back of her mind for all the years. Why would it suddenly come back?

'Sharpay, listen to yourself. You're finally graduating college together with your best friends; you can't be bothering yourself about the past. _About Zeke__, y_ou moved on, it's been 4 years. He had kept contact for a year maybe, but he had forgotten also. That's why he hadn't called or emailed. He moved on, you did too.' Sharpay rubbed her temples, she had moved from Albuquerque to New York along with the gang. They stayed true to their promise, they'll stick together forever.

_'Ryan!' __I__ cried out._

_'Sharpay?__ What happened?'_

_'We __gotta__ go; he's-he's leaving. We have to catch him, it's only__..'__ I__ took a look at the clock in Ryan's room._

_'7:40! Please Ryan!' __I__ had tears running down; __my__ cries were getting more desperate than ever._

_'Okay. But sis, you __gotta__ think, 7:40, 20 minutes left, the ride to the airport is approximately 15-20 minutes.' Ryan reasoned out._

_'I don't care!' __I __cried, as __I__ r__an down the stairs, grabbing my keys_

_'You're not even dressed properly!' Ryan yelled, __as he followed m. A__nd getting inside the driver's seat._

_It was true; __I__ was only in plain pajamas, and a tank top, with fluffy pink slippers._

_'Who __cares Ryan?! Now drive!' I__ furiously wiped her tears away._

'This can't be happening. I had done my best for the past 4 years to remove this out of my life. To just forget, but now, a couple of dreams, and now it's creating havoc in my life.' Sharpay regained herself.

'You can't be thinking about Zeke, that's the past. You have a boyfriend.' Sharpay reminded herself of her boyfriend, which she had met on her first day of college.

She had met Brian while trying to find her class. They had only started dating when she was a junior, and they had been together since then.

Finally finishing her coffee, she went to her room, to sleep. She was sharing a condo with Gabriella, as Chad and Taylor are sharing one, and Jason and Kelsi are sharing one too, and that leaves Troy and Ryan to share.

She went to bed, and snuggled on the comforting pillows that surround her.

'Where have you been?' Brian wrapped an arm around her, as he pulled her closer.

'Just been thinking.' Sharpay faced him and smiled.

'About what?' He murmured, as he closed his eyes.

'Nothing. Let's just go back to sleep.' She said.

'Goodnight love.' Brian said, finally falling asleep.

'Yeah, goodnight.' Sharpay absent-mindedly said, as she drifted off to sleep with dreams full of her past.

* * *

'Hey Shar.' Gabriella yawned as she went to get a bowl and some cereals. 

'Hey, you're a late sleeper.' Sharpay laughed, but she looked quite stressed.

'Yeah, I can't really sleep with _those _noises, can I?' Gabriella laughed at Sharpay's shocked face.

'Hey! We did not. We haven't even..' Sharpay had stopped herself from further embarrassment. She was flushing red.

'I'm happy for you Shar.' Gabriella smiled, _'she finally moved on.'_

'Yeah, I'm happy for me too.' Sharpay hugged Gabriella. She had really been there for her, thru out it all.

'You're the best of all best friends Gabi.' Sharpay said.

'I know.' Gabriella laughed.

'So Brian left?' Gabriella wondered.

'Yeah, he said he had to go, he has an important interview to go to.' Sharpay said with a mouth full of cereals.

'Sheesh Sharpay, you might act like a lady when others are around, but you're definitely not one right now.' Troy entered laughing.

'Shut up Troy.' Sharpay puffed.

'Good morning.' Gabriella kissed Troy.

Troy smiled while kissing Gabriella. 'Oh, go get a room.' Sharpay rolled her eyes as she put her bowl on the sink.

'Yeah, like you we're not like this last night.' Gabriella said, still wrapping her hands around Troy.

Troy just laughed; it was like any other morning since Sharpay met Brian. He did like that Sharpay moved on, but he never liked Brian. No, he had that sense of hatred. Ryan felt it too, like he was just too perfect.

'At least we went to get a room.' Sharpay slapped her but and stuck out her tongue playfully at Gabriella, as she left to get dressed.

'Okay, ew.' Troy said.

'Troy, why do you hate Brian so much?' Gabriella faced Troy again,

'It's not just me Gabs, Ryan also hates the guy.' Troy said.

'I hate who?' Ryan abruptly entered. 'Doesn't anyone knock anymore?' Gabriella asked herself.

'Brian.' Troy said with such hatred in his voice.

'Oh, _him._ Is he here?' Ryan ignored Gabriella's question, as he scanned the room.

'No, and please just try to hold your anger. Sharpay hasn't been this happy since Zeke left.' Gabriella patted Troy and Ryan's arms as she left for her room to also get dressed.

'I really don't like him Ry.' Troy sat down on the couch.

'I don't either, but if he makes my sister happy, I guess that's good enough. But if he hurts my sister, I will definitely go big brother on him, even though I'm the baby brother.' Ryan looked confused after he said the last phrase.

'Yeah, we'll beat him to a pulp.' Troy said,

* * *

Ryan and Troy waited for the girls to shower and get dressed, they were going to go eat and celebrate. They were graduating, finally. 

'Saturday's the big day isn't it?' Ryan breathed, as The Tom and Jerry Show finally ended.

'Yeah, it's a good thing they made the whole week a vacation for us to get ready.' Troy said,

'Hey guys!' Chad, Taylor, Jason, Kelsi all yelled as they entered.

'Doesn't anybody knock now a day?' Sharpay shook her head, as she laughed at them.

'No, people _do_ knock. _We_ just don't.' Jason laughed, pointing to the gang.

'So are we ready to go?' Kelsi asked.

'Yeah,' Gabriella grabbed her bag.

'Oh wait! I forgot something!' Gabriella ran to her bedroom. 

'So…back to Tom and Jerry then?' Troy asked,

A series of approval was heard as they watched once again, Tom and Jerry.

* * *

'I forgot my phone.' Gabriella rushed, knocking down a picture frame with her. 

'Shit.' She cursed, getting the frame that fell down.

'I remember this.' It was a picture of her and Zeke, she smiled. But then frowning once again, as she remembered his promise that he broke. He never kept in touch after a year.

'I'll just clean this up later.' Gabriella took her phone, she smiled once again as she heard her friends' voices from the living room.

'God! Tom is so stupid!' Chad yelled.

'Ooo! Jerry got away!' Jason cheered.

'Oh no! Tom's got Jerry! Tom's got Jerry!' Sharpay shrieked.

'I miss you Zeke.' Gabriella got the frame, and put it on the table. 'What happened to you?' She whispered.

Gaining herself once again, she went out, where all her friends were routing for Tom, some were routing for Jerry.

'You guys do know Jerry always wins right?' Gabriella sat on the chair next to Chad.

* * *

**AN: So yeah, I shall be updating this more than Finding Out, cause I kinda lost the concept in that one. But I will continue, just wait. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: It Begins Now

**AN: Here it is. Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

_'Zeke?'__ Sharpay was holding a plate, covering her head. 'I__...I give up.' She held out her hands__, gesturing._

_No answer was heard, but a bit shuffling. 'You give up?' Zeke was hiding behind the wall of Sharpay's kitchen, holding a bowl full of cookie dough. _

_'Yeah, I give up.' Sharpay was secretly __hiding__ a bowl full of cookie dough balls. They had a cookie dough fight, and the Evans' kitchen was a mess. They were __supposed to be making a batch of cookies for their class, but they ended up with this._

_Zeke slowly appeared behind the kitchen door, __he set the bowl and spoon down the floor, and raised his hands__. 'Okay then, truce it is.'_

_Sharpay slowly stood up, together with the bowl of cookie dough__. 'I don't think so.' She smiled evilly as she looked at Zeke's shocked face. She once again began throwing the cookie dough, as Zeke ran towards her. _

_'Zeke!__ Put me down right now!' Sharpay laughed, as she was carried by Zeke._

_'As you wish.'__ He put her down on the counter._

_Sharpay breathed, as she tried to catch her breath. She looked around, plates, trays, spoons, and cookie dough were littered everywhere. 'You' Sharpay pointed to Zeke, 'made this mess.' She then pointed to the kitchen._

_'Well, you lied. I thought it was truce.' Zeke pulled a puppy look, which unfortunately wouldn't work on her._

_'Don't you pull that look on me __Mr. I'm-stupid-to-believe-that-my-girlfriend-gave-__up__'_

_Zeke laughed, 'Why doesn't it work on you? I mean, I have the greatest looks and charms.' _

_'Don't flatter yourself boyfriend.' Sharpay finally kissed Zeke, which had been his plan all along._

_When they pulled back, Zeke smirked at her. 'See, I really do have the charm and looks.' _

Sharpay was once again awoken by her dreams, 'Damn it!' She pulled down the covers, and unwillingly got out of her bed.

'Why? Why now?' Sharpay looked at a picture of the gang, including the guy who had been in her dreams for almost a week now. She went to outside, to get some hot chocolate. It had been the only thing that calmed her mind after a _nightmare _if you could call the ones she had that.

Sharpay saw a figure on the table, and later realized it was Gabriella. 'Gabs?'

Gabriella jumped a bit, looking back she saw Sharpay. 'You scared me a bit there. What are you doing up?'

Sharpay took the sachet of powdered chocolate on the counter, and poured a cup of hot water. Gabriella had already prepared some water. 'I should ask you the same thing.'

'I had a dream.' Gabriella admitted.

'Well, join the club. I had one too. ' Sharpay laughed, 'More like a nightmare.' She added.

Gabriella took a sip out of her cup, and had a dazed look in her eyes. 'What did you dream about?'

Sharpay sat down, and fumbled with her fingers for a minute, before looking at her. 'Stuff..'

Gabriella raised an eyebrow, 'Stuff?'

'Yeah, just stuff.' She mumbled.

'You said it was a nightmare, it's better to share it with someone Shar.' She pressed on.

Sharpay took a sip of her hot chocolate, and sighed. There was no way to hide it anyway. 'I've been stressing on the dreams I've had for the week now.'

Gabriella was about to say something when Sharpay cut in, 'You said you've been dreaming, what's up?' She changed the subject.

'Well, it's really nothing. It's just stuff.' She said, forgetting about Sharpay's dreams.

Sharpay mimicked her, 'Stuff?'

Gabriella blushed a deep red before saying something, 'Troy and I talked last night.' She murmured.

Sharpay looked confused, 'You always talk dear.'

'About weddings. We talked about weddings.' Gabriella whispered.

'Are you engaged?' Sharpay looked shocked, 'Oh my god.' She added.

Gabriella's eyes were wide from shock, 'No! We're not..It's just, he was talking about it. And I dreamed I was at this small romantic wedding near the sea shore. I saw Troy, Chad, and Jason..' She didn't mention Zeke's name, knowing it would only upset Sharpay even more.

'.. Were up near the Father, and on the other side you were there, so was Tay and Kels. And there I was, walking towards you guys. It was beautiful.'

Sharpay looked confused, 'So tell me why you're fretting over this? It's a great dream.'

'I'm scared.' She admitted. 'I _want _to marry him, but I dunno, I'm just scared.'

Sharpay smiled, 'It's okay to be like this Gab. I know you and Troy will get married eventually, and when you do, you'll be ready.'

'You really think so?' She said ridiculously.

Sharpay sported a "Well duh" look. 'Of course.'

A long silence followed, both girls just absorbed in their own thoughts.

'Okay, I'm gonna have to hit the hay.' Sharpay said getting up,

Gabriella was snapped out of her reverie, 'Yeah, me too.' She got up too.

'Oh, and Sharpay?' Gabriella called out to the retreating girl.

Sharpay looked back, 'Yeah?'

'I'm here for you. Talk to me whenever you want to. Or whenever you're ready.' Gabriella said, putting her cup in the sink, she'll wash it tomorrow. 'Good night dear.' She kissed Sharpay's cheek, and went to her room.

Sharpay was routed to her spot, 'You have to tell her someday Shar.' She said to herself, while going back to bed.

* * *

'Yeah, I'm about to board the plane. I'll meet you when I get there.' Zeke shut his flip-top phone, entering the plane. 'Seat A-15, where are you?' He said to himself, looking for his seat. 

'Ah, there you are.' He settled himself in, making himself comfortable.

He looked to his side, and finally realized he had a seatmate. 'Good morning, I'm Zeke.' He introduced himself.

'Amanda. Amanda Reynolds.' She shook his hand, and began reading the book in her hand.

'Not bad. Not bad at all.' Zeke whispered to himself,

Amanda looked up at him, 'What was that?'

Zeke blushed, 'Nothing, nothing at all.' She shrugged, and began reading again.

He smiled, this is gonna be a fun trip.

**'FLIGHT 109 IS DEPARTING. FLIGHT 109 TO NEW YORK IS DEPARTING.' **The speakers of the airplane announced, probably a message from the pilot.

* * *

**AN: cliffy? I don't think so. More like suspense. So don't forget to review okay? thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9: Starbucks Part 1

**AN: Just to be clear, Brian is a year ahead of the others, so he already graduated.**

* * *

Zeke walked towards the exit of the airport, while dragging a bag with him. He opened his cell phone and began dialing, "Hello? Where are you? I just arrived." He said, a bit irritated.

A young man began to approach Zeke from behind, "Seriously, I think you're going blind bro."

Zeke turned around to see his much matured looking younger brother, Tyler. "Shut up and give your big brother a proper welcome."

Tyler wore a disgusted look, "No way man, I might look..you know." He said backing off.

Zeke laughed, "Come on bro, let's go to your so called, apartment." He dragged his bag, and his brother off.

"Let me go Zeke!" Tyler said, trying to pry off Zeke's hold.

He just laughed more, "Good thing you have a car too. So how's college?"

"It sucks." Tyler said, getting in the car. Zeke put his bag in the trunk, and went inside, giving him a stern look. 'What?' He said noticing.

"What do you mean it sucks? You have to take college seriously Ty." Zeke said,

Tyler sighed, "It sucks, but I have good grades. I'm a straight B student." He said proudly,

Zeke looked relieved, "Whew! For a minute there I thought you were a straight F student, or worse. A straight A student!"

Tyler glared at him, "Whatever Zeke. Anyway, I have this girl I want you to meet."

Zeke smirked at him, "A girl? Are you sure she's not blind?" When Tyler gave him a confused look, he answered, "Just wondering why a girl would go after you..." He said trailing off.

"Shut up Zeke." His brother drove off, while Zeke continued laughing at him.

* * *

"Hey Brian, Shar." Gabriella said, walking in, dropping some shopping bags on the floor. 

"Hi Gabriella." Brian replied, switching the channels while sitting on the couch.

Sharpay just nodded from the chair near the kitchen, "Brian! Stopping switching channels! I'm watching!" She snapped, as she ate a pie.

Brian looked back at her and glared a bit, "you're just watching a silly old chick flick, and plus, you've watched that for about million times already!" He replied,

She rolled her eyes, "So what? I want to watch it. I live here, I get the privilege." She snapped.

He was still glaring at her, "But I'm holding the remote, which means I have control." He waved the remote in triumph.

Sharpay's eyes slit, "Brian Kevin Wilson put my show back on, or get out." She snapped, glaring like she used to in High School.

Brian was just about to fire back when Gabriella cut him off, "You guys stop it." She then turned to Brian, "Bri, let her watch the flick, you know she loves it."

Brian grumbled in anger as he put the chick flick back on. "What was that Brian?" Sharpay smirked,

Brian turned towards her, and put on a smile. "Nothing dear,"

Sharpay smirked even more, "That's good" as she continued to eat.

Gabriella just looked at the two, looking confused. They were fighting more often. Then she just went to her room, carrying her shopping bags with her.

As soon as Gabriella closed the door, Brian spoke. "I have to go meet a client, I'll see you later." He stood up and kissed Sharpay on the cheek and left.

"Client?" She sat on the couch, humming a beat. "Whatever." She shrugged, as she happily watched her movie.

* * *

'_**DING' **_

"Finally, it took the elevator long enough" Brian muttered.

As the elevator opened, it showed Ryan and Troy. Brian frowned, "Hello." He said somewhat bitterly.

Ryan and Troy replied coldly as well, "Brian." Brian hastily went into the elevator and closed it.

Ryan narrowed his eyes, "I really hate that guy." Troy laughed, "me too." He said, as they neared Sharpay and Gabriella's condo.

Meanwhile,

Brian left the elevator and went to his car, talking to his cell phone. "Talk to me."

A man's voice was heard, "Where are we meeting?"

Brian started up his car, and looked above to the window of Sharpay's apartment, "Oh it's you. Meet me at the Starbucks near the Public Library today, 4:00pm." He said while driving,

"That'll be fine. See you there." The man said, and then the line went dead.

Brian closed his phone, "Cool. Hopefully, he'll rise to the top here." He muttered, turning the corner.

* * *

"Hey sis!' Ryan sat on the couch, 'Hey Shar." Troy muttered, immediately going to the fridge. 

Gabriella walked out of her room and laughed, "Troy?" She said getting the attention of the young man, "What are you doing? Raiding our fridge?" She asked, giggling.

Troy took out his head from the fridge, he was holding a mountain of food on his hands, and drinks were about to fell as he balanced. He smiled at her innocently, and put the food down on the counter.

"I can explain?" He asked. Gabriella put her hands on her hip, and which strangely reminded Troy of his own mother. "Explain now." She said sternly, earning stifled laughs from the twins who were now watching.

Troy scratched his head as he laughed uncomfortably, "Err..you see Gabi..uhh..I love you?"

After Troy helplessly said the line, the twins mockingly laughed. "Troy! That has got to be the worst excuse I have ever heard!" Ryan finally said after breaths.

Troy blushed and looked at Gabriella, only to see her smirking at him. 'Hey baby, eat all you want, okay?' Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's waist and leaned on him. 'Mmm..kay.'

"Whatever guys." Sharpay said laughing, "Hey Ry! Wanna come with me? I have to pass some last requirements to Professor…forgot her name again.." She kept snapping her hands, trying hard to remember the name.

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Professor Delilah." He pointed out.

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting her name." She said, Ryan rolled his eyes again, "Maybe you keep forgetting cause she's the only teacher you don't have wrapped around your finger."

Gabriella and Troy laughed at the twins' ridiculous behavior. "Shut up Ryan." Sharpay threateningly said.

He turned to Gabriella, "So, you have anything planned tonight?"

Gabriella shook her head, "Nah, I guess I'll just stay here."

Troy panicked, and looked at Ryan. He just nodded his head at Troy, encouraging him.

"Uhh. You sure you don't want to go out with me tonight? You'd replace me with the TV?" He said joking around.

"Hmm. I don't know, the TV sounds good, but I like a real person for tonight." She kissed his cheek, "I'll see you tonight." She said.

"Okay, I've got to go anyway. See you later babe." Troy said, leaving. Gabriella then left the room, leaving the twins by themselves.

Sharpay sighed, "Ry?" She asked.

"Yeah?" Ryan answered back, "Ryan, sometimes..I miss Zeke." She admitted, blushing a bit.

Ryan to be told was shocked. He held his sister tight; he knew this was hard for her. "Shar, we all miss him you know. It's normal to miss someone big in your life."

Sharpay shook her head, "But I shouldn't miss him. I tried so many times to just erase him from my memory, but I can't. Every night, I dream about him Ry. I can't take the hurt."

She took a deep breath before going on, "I just, I keep replaying _that _day Ryan. And it hurts more than you ever know. Every night I dream about him, and at daylight it pains even more to see Brian. It feels like I'm cheating on him, even though technically I'm not. I don't want to hurt anymore Ry. I just can't take it anymore."

Sharpay's eyes were filled with unshed tears as she looked up to the face of her brother, "There's an ache in my heart where Zeke used to be. And even if I pretend, Brian's never filling that space."

Ryan held his sister tighter, and kept whispering words of comfort. "Shar, I..I'm here for you, forever. And I promise you, I'm never going to leave you."

They stayed like that until Sharpay cooled down, "I'll wash up, and then we'll go okay?" She said, standing up. Ryan nodded, and watched TV again.

"Ry?" Sharpay turned around,

Ryan turned his attention to his sister, "Yeah Shar?"

She smiled at him, "Thanks. You're the best." She said, and then headed to her room.

* * *

"Hey Tay, the gang going to Starbucks to celebrate, Troy and Gabi will join later. Wanna come?" Chad said wrapping his arms around Taylor. 

She nodded, "Yea sure, just let me finish this essay."

Chad's brows furrowed, "What is that anyway?"

"Well, it's my Valedictorian Speech for Graduation on Saturday." Taylor said, as she tried to finish.

Chad nodded, "Oh, I forgot about that. My girl's the Valedictorian." He said proudly,

"Okay, I'm done. Are they there yet?" Taylor asked,

Chad took the keys of the car, and took out their coats. "Yeah, when Ryan called, he said that Kelsi and Jason were on their way. So I'm guessing the twins and Jelsi are there."

She took the coat from her boyfriend, "Thanks baby. And where in the world did you get Jelsi?" She said, locking their apartment.

He shrugged, "I just joined Kelsi and Jason's name. It's way easier."

Taylor finished locking the door and looked confusingly at Chad, "So if they're Jelsi, then we're Chaylor?"

Chad shrugged, "I guess so." They went in the elevator and left.

Taylor wrapped the coat tighter around her, and shook her head disbelievingly. "Jelsi, Chaylor, Troyella.." She muttered disbelievingly, her boyfriend thought of the most outrageous, but that's what she loves about him.

* * *

"Finally! There you two are! What took you so long?" Sharpay yelled at the quiet Starbucks. 

The gang blushed at Sharpay's behavior. "Sharpay!" Ryan scolded.

Sharpay gave him a "Don't-mess-with-me" look. "What?!"

Ryan shook his head as he welcomed Taylor and Chad, "Nothing."

"Nice to see you too Sharpay." Chad sarcastically said, 'Hey guys.' He waved.

"Hey Chad, Tay." Jason greeted, meanwhile, Taylor and Kelsi immediately went into conversation quickly followed by Sharpay.

"So, is Troy really going to do it?" Chad said to the boys,

Ryan nodded, "Yeah, but there might be a slight chance he'll chicken out though."

"Nah, Troy's not chicken." Jason protested.

The girls noticed the guys' conversation and decided to join in, "Troy's a chicken." Kelsi said.

"Yeah, remember when he first asked Gabriella out? It took him months." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"So how long are we supposed to stay here?" Jason asked.

Ryan checked his watch, "Well if time's right and Troy hasn't chickened out yet, they should be on their way out right now."

Sharpay was looking out of the window, and noticed her boyfriend there. "Hey look, it's Brian."

The gang looks out and sees him, sitting with another guy. "Must be a client." Kelsi said.

"Yeah, must be. I'll go introduce myself." Sharpay stood up.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Sharpay no! Brian's at work right now."

But Sharpay didn't listen, she went outside running. "Brian!" She yelled, the gang watching her from inside.

Brian was talking, when he heard Sharpay's high pitched voice. _Oh god, why now? _"Excuse me." He said to the client. He stood up, and looked at Sharpay pleadingly.

"Hey Brian." She said hugging him, "Introduce me to your…." She said trailing off.

The client stood up, with wide eyes. "Sharpay…"

Brian's eyes lit up, "So you two know each other?"

Sharpay stood there wide eyed, wishing she hadn't come out. "Ze-Zeke?"

* * *

**AN: Hey, sorry for the late update. Promise to update soon, I already finished the next chapter so maybe a week before I post the next one. Don't forget to review! Even if you hate it or you love it, review and let me know:D**


	10. Chapter 10: Starbucks Part 2

_**Previously**_

___'Hey Brian.'__ She said hugging him, 'Introduce me to __your__….' She said trailing off._

___The client stood up, with wide eyes. 'Sharpay…'_

___Brian's eyes lit up, 'So you two know each other?' _

___Sharpay stood there wide eyed, wishing she hadn't come out. __'__Ze__-Zeke?'_

* * *

**AN: Hey, I hope I didn't disappoint you with Sharpay finding about Zeke that way. ****Anyway, this chapter is way longer than the others. I'm really glad on how this chapter turned out. So I hope you like it too. :)  
**

* * *

"Ze-Zeke?" Sharpay asked again, her voice was shocked, but the sound erupted from her was filled with such anguish that was like it was tearing her into two. Tears had started to fog her vision, but she could perfectly see those eyes that she used to get lost with, the small scar on his cheek he acquired when he was a child…everything that proved, beyond a doubt, that it was the guy who had given her pain in her heart and at the same time happiness…it was Zeke.

Zeke looked at her, shock written all over his face. He hadn't thought that of all the states in America, Sharpay would be living here. He tried to say something, anything, but his voice couldn't work. He had hopelessly opened and closed his mouth, trying to say something. He hadn't seen her in years, he haven't thought about her for awhile, how could he have thought that she would be here, in all places.

Brian looked at the silent conversation between the two, "So..I take it you two know each other?" He looked confused. The two continued to look at each other silently while Brian was standing there confused.

Meanwhile, the gang didn't even know what was happening outside. They were quietly chatting about the upcoming event, no one noticed that all hell was about to break loose any minute now.

Ryan took a sip of his coffee, "So anyone knows what they'll do after college? I mean, we can work now."

Taylor of course talked first, since she had the most opportunities, while the others were still thinking. "I got a call from this big company, but they haven't called me back." She sadly said.

"Troy's dad made connections, and said that one of these days the NBA Board would call." Jason said.

Chad shook his head, "I don't think that's my path Jase. I've been meaning to tell you that."

Jason and the others, excluding Taylor who already knew that, almost spilled their coffee, "What?!"

"You guys know what course I picked right?" When they nodded he continued, "Well it would be a waste if I just became a basketball star. So I decided to take a chance becoming a lawyer. It's a great offer, to be a basketball player, but I think this is my path. I've been thinking about it for awhile. But if I don't make it, I hope there's still a place for me there."

The others nodded thoughtfully; they had always thought Chad would pursue being a basketball player.

While the gang was chatting, the three outside were still frozen to their spots.

Zeke breathed deeply, "Wha-what are you doing here?" His voice croaked,

Brian sat down, watching the scene intently. Sharpay shook her head furiously, tears rolled their way out. She approached Zeke carefully, and looked him directly in the eyes. "Is that all you can say, after all these years? That's all you can say to me? I thought about you almost every day, I experienced pain that I can never explain, and that's all you can say to me after everything?"

For a moment, Zeke thought he had stopped breathing, Sharpay was near him again. He couldn't believe it. What had he done to deserve such a blessing?

She held his hand, and looked at him with tears running down her cheeks. "I hate you.." She quietly whispered, and surprised Zeke with a loud slap on the cheek. Zeke was shaken by the impact that he moved a couple of feet away due to the force, "Sharpay.." He said while clutching his red cheek.

"Don't. Just stay away from me. Don't show your face again. I don't want you in my life, because you were never there anyway, why continue now?" She gave one last look and turned around, and went inside.

Brian was standing up, panic in his face, "Just wait one minute, please." He didn't wait for a respond, and ran inside for Sharpay. "Sharpay!" He yelled.

The gang now turned around to see Brian following a weeping Sharpay.

Ryan had a murderous look on his face, "What did he do?!" He angrily whispered to the others.

"Sharpay!" Brian roughly took her wrist and forced her to turn around. "What the hell were you thinking? Slapping the biggest client I had ever gotten. You could have jeopardized my career!"

Sharpay tried to shake his hold, "Sure! All you care about is your stupid career!" She tried again to remove her arm from his grasp; it was starting to really hurt. "Brian! Brian let go of me right now, or I swear to God, you will never see broad daylight again." She threatened. Brian should've known better, but he still didn't release his hold.

The boys stood up angrily, ready to pounce on the jerk, but someone beat them to it. Zeke had been watching the scene, and didn't like it one bit. He ran inside, and punched Brian hard on the face, "Didn't anyone teach you never ever physically hurt a girl?" He said. Brian stood up, shock in his face, blood trickling down his lip, and ran to his car and drove off.

Everybody froze, Zeke was there. Right before their very eyes, he was there. The gang stood there shocked as hell. After all these years, he was there.

Sharpay shook her head, and once again, tears made their way. "I told you to just leave me alone. Why couldn't you do that? You've been doing it for the last couple of years, what's changed?" She grabbed her purse and left. Just like that she was gone, gone from his life again.

"Sharpay!" Zeke yelled out one more time. "Argh!" He ran his hands in his hair in annoyance. Just like that, she was gone again.

"Zeke?" A small voice called him from behind. He turned around to see Kelsi in front of him. And behind her was another shock of his life, the whole gang was there. Everybody that he had left behind years ago was there, right before his very eyes.

Ryan was the next to stand up, he approached Zeke carefully. "Zeke?" He asked.

Zeke smiled, "Ryan." He thought he was going to get a welcome, but that was far from what Ryan was going to give. Ryan punched him so hard that he fell to the ground, blood dripping from his lips. He looked back at Ryan; hurt was featured in Zeke's face.

Ryan shook his head, "You hurt her more than you can ever know. That punch wasn't enough to show how hurt she's been all these years." He said.

Chad, Jason, quickly stood up and helped the former Wildcat up. Zeke smiled despite everything, "Thanks guys." He whispered, wiping off the blood.

"Ryan.." He began to say, "What did you expect me to do, stay in Albuquerque and let my family leave me behind?" He asked.

Ryan shook his head, "No. I expected you to keep in touch, I expected you to be there for her even if you weren't physically there. You didn't keep in touch. That's what hurt her the most, you forgot her. You didn't even care enough to write a damn letter."

Zeke shook his head, "I never forgot her." He defended.

"But you made her feel that way." He turned his back, and left just like what Sharpay had done.

"What was that about?" Gabriella and Troy walked in hand in hand, not noticing the man they haven't seen in ages.

Taylor was the first one to see the gigantic ring on Gabriella's finger. "Congratulations!" Taylor squealed, hugging Gabriella. Kelsi later joined in, and the guys patted Troy in the back.

And Zeke stood there, like he was out of place or something. He stood there awkwardly, while the others were hugging and congratulating the couple.

Troy was talking to Jason when he noticed him, "Zeke?" Jason looked at him weirdly, "I'm not Zeke, I'm Jason." He held out a hand. The others just groaned, but Troy and Gabriella stood there, shocked was evidently sketched on their faces.

"Zeke!" Troy ran to his best friend and hugged him. Zeke smiled, Troy was still Troy.

"Hey man, what's up?" Zeke coolly said, hugging back.

Troy laughed, "Where the hell have you been man?!"

"Here and there, mostly everywhere." He replied.

"Zeke?" Gabriella ran towards him, and hugged him hard. "Gabriella?" He tried to say, "Air. I need air." He said, Gabriella's grip on him immediately loosened a bit.

"I missed you so much." Gabriella said. "I missed you too Gabs. All of you guys." He replied.

"What happened to the twins?" Troy asked, "We saw Ryan on our way in, he looked angry..oh" Troy said, finally seeing Zeke's bruised face, and Sharpay's absence.

Gabriella still didn't let go of Zeke, "So I take it she's seen you already?" Zeke nodded sadly, "Yeah, we didn't take it too well."

"We?" Troy asked. Chad nodded, "Yeah, Sharpay found Zeke and Brian. Apparently, Zeke was a client of Brian."

Gabriella removed her hands from Zeke and looked at him, "You are? How come?"

Zeke scratched his head awkwardly, "I..uhh..you better sit down for this."

Troy nodded, "Yeah, I think we will, once I order some drinks."

They all took a seat and waited for Zeke to tell his story. "So tell us your mighty story, oh long gone one." Chad joked.

"Well, I moved somewhere in Europe, as you all know." He received nods, and continued, "I didn't really specify did I? I moved to Britain. So blah blah, I finished High School, that's when I stopped writing to you guys. I just thought it would be easier for us to move one. I never expected to be back in America anyway."

"I got a scholarship in one of the greatest Culinary Academies in the world. So I obviously I took it. I wanted to help my parents with the expenses even though we really didn't need it. So I got a job at my school's café. One day, I was playing my guitar on stage and singing, and when I finished, a man approached me. Stuff happened, and next thing I know, I was playing shows all over London.

After I graduated, he advised me to go back to America; he said my career is going to be better there. He also asked me to contact a guy named Brian Wilson; I didn't know who he was, and I definitely didn't know he was Sharpay's b-boyfriend. I didn't even think that of all the places, you guys would be here. "

Jason cleared his throat, "You sing?" He asked.

Kelsi shook his head, "Idiot. We've all heard him sing."

Chad looked at him smugly, "So any girlfriends back there?" Everybody glared at him.

Zeke shook his head sadly, "Just one, since Sharpay."

"So what happened?" Troy asked, not caring if it was private, boys are so clueless.

Zeke took a deep breath, "We went out for a couple of months, but we broke up. I first met her in a concert, she was a singer too, but she got air headed and then she broke up with me."

Gabriella looked at him, "I'm sorry," Zeke just shrugged. "So how is little Tyler?" Troy asked excitingly, they had always loved Tyler when he was a kid.

Zeke smiled, "He's fine. He's a sophomore, he moved back after he graduated High School. He even got himself a girl."

"Aww. Our little Ty is all grown up." Taylor cooed, earning laughs from everybody.

Zeke looked at his watch, "I have to go now guys." He said standing up.

"Well, where do you live anyway? We might not see you again for four years!" Chad joked, earning a light punch from his girlfriend.

Zeke laughed, "I live here." He showed them a paper with his address. He was living with his brother, it was a big condominium.

Upon seeing the address, everybody's eyes went wide. "You must have earned a lot. You live in one of the most prestigious condominiums in this neighborhood." Jason said in awe.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah the only one we know living there is me and Sharpay and that only is because Sharpay's just really rich. And Ryan and Troy lives there too."

Zeke stopped listening when he heard Gabriella say that Sharpay was living in the same building he is. It's going to be harder not to run into her now.

"Zeke? Hello? Earth to big headed basketball man?" Taylor joked.

Zeke shook his head, "Sorry, zoned out. Anyway, I have to go, it's getting late and Tyler's probably worried, I'll just call you." He bid farewell, and drove home.

"Well, that sums it up. They're definitely made for each other." Kelsi said, sipping her coffee.

Troy looked at her, confused, "Why do you think so?" Gabriella shook her head, "Because Troy, an agent recommending Zeke to Brian? That isn't a coincidence, we think its destiny. Not to mention where he lives, it's the same building as ours."

Chad nodded, "And just a few doors away from hers, wow." He stated, "So perfect!" He sarcastically added, earning groans from everyone.

* * *

Sharpay was sitting in her bed, staring into nothing. She was in a fatal position, tears streaming down, her eyes were red and puffy. She cradled herself, just letting the tears flow. Zeke was back, the guy that had been hurting her all of these years was back.

She bit back the sobs that were about to come out when she remembered how angry Brian had been. But it was his fault; he was focusing too much on his career. I am so stupid, what did I see in that guy? He's hurt me, and I didn't even notice it. He's changed me. Both of them changed me.

She couldn't face the fact that Zeke is back in her life. After all the years she's waited, he's here. But what could she say? She couldn't pretend like nothing happened. She couldn't pretend like he didn't hurt her.

New tears had come up as she remembered how Zeke had defended her against Brian. She told him she didn't want his help, why couldn't she just follow her for once? She had a lot of questions to ask him. Like where had he been? Why didn't he keep in touch? What was his life back in Europe? Where in Europe was he? And of course, the most important question she wanted to ask was, did he still love her?

He said he can never hate her. He said he'll love her forever, but 4 years can change a lot. She had also thought that she couldn't like any other guy besides Zeke, and yet she has a boyfriend. Did he still love her? Obviously he still cares, but is it enough?

Sharpay changed her fatal position to a lying position, tears were still non-stop. She heard the front door open and knew Gabriella was home. She didn't want to talk to Gabriella just yet, she was sure the others had already told her about what had happened. She made herself comfy and pretended to be asleep.

"Shar?" Gabriella peeked and saw Sharpay asleep, "I guess I'll just talk to her tomorrow." She murmured, quietly closing the door behind her.

Sharpay pulled back the covers and wiped her tears away. "Think of the bright side Sharpay." She told herself, "You still got your acting skill." She grabbed her pink bear stuff toy she won when she was 16 at a carnival and cuddled it. But more tears dropped more as she remembered how she even got this bear, Zeke won it for her. She just wailed even more.

"I guess it's just you and me now Pancakes." She whispered as she cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the last line, but I'm a big fan of the OC and just couldn't resist, and plus, I love pancakes! ****Lol****! Anyway, hate it? Loved it? Review! I appreciate your comments.**


	11. Chapter 11: Her Name's Amanda

**Chapter 11: ****Her Name's Amanda, and ****Sharpay Now Officially Hates Her**

* * *

It's been almost a month since Zeke had last seen Sharpay or the others. He had been careful not to go near their college campus, even if he knew they had graduate 3 weeks ago, just in case. He was also careful when he was going out; he made sure to look at all the people in the room. He also made sure he didn't see her when he was in the elevator or in the corridor. It might be worse if they were alone together. Zeke might not even make it alive.

Zeke had been getting calls from Brian all month, but he didn't want anything do with him. Not because he didn't want his career to be handled by him, no, it was because he was Sharpay's boyfriend.

Sure, it's an immature excuse, but what can he say to the man? _I mean, I can't just say, "Hey! I don't want anything to do with you anymore because you're dating the woman I've loved since I was in Middle School." _ _I mean, I'm not even sure that she ever mentioned me to him. But knowing her, I know she didn't._

It was another dull Tuesday for him; Tyler was at school with his girlfriend of two years, Elle. Elle was a sweet girl Zeke got along with. He had met her when he got home from the airport. They had fun torturing Ty, he was really proud his brother had chosen a girl like her.

Anyway, he was once again alone in their condo. What to do, what to do? _I guess I'll go to the mall or something._

He took a shower and got dressed, it was a bit early and the mall was still closed. He dressed in a casual look, jeans and shirt. He locked the door and proceeded to the elevator. His iPod in his pocket, The Mixed Tape by Jack's Mannequin was playing. This was the very first song he sang when he was away. It made him remember _her._

He pushed the button and closed his eyes, listening to the melody. He realized something this past week, he was more miserable than he was before he saw Sharpay again. Sure he missed her, but he was already content with her missing in his life, but now that he knew she was out there, close to him, it made him more.._nervous_, nervous to see her, to make a fool of himself in front of her, even nervous to talk.

The soft ding woke him from his reverie; he opened his eyes as the elevator opened.

"Morning." He murmured, being polite. He didn't notice the girl, who had walked out, as he went inside and pushed the lobby button. He also didn't notice the girl look back at him.

Sharpay had just come from breakfast with her talent agent, she might do Broadway. She missed being on stage with the attention, she hadn't done that since High School. It was her dream, ever since Kindergarten, to stand up in stage with everybody watching. She loved how all those eyes follow her every movement and listen to her every word.

She was sleepy since she had to wake up early to meet her, so she decided to just rest the whole day. She had a long night yesterday since she went partying with the others; it just slipped her mind she was supposed to meet Jane today.

_Finally, _she sighed, _home at last. _

"Morning." A low voice said as she exited, _I know that voice. _She turned around to see Zeke leaning on the wall as the elevator closed. _Shit!_

She looked up to see what level it was going, "Lobby." She whispered to herself. _Oh my God, oh my God. What to do?!_

Sharpay stood there, torn between pushing the button and not doing anything at all. She quickly pushed the button repeatedly, _Come on, come on. Level 1, 2, 3__..Why__ am I on the 7__th__freakin__ floor?! _

Zeke stopped by the Candy Counter to buy a pack of mints before going. He took out his wallet and got 5 dollars, he accidentally looked at picture in his wallet, it was him and Amy, his ex-girlfriend. _I guess it's time to change that._

"A pack of Tic-tac please." Zeke said nicely, he looked up to see the girl he talked with on the plane. _Oh God what was her name? I never forget names, especially girls' name s. So what is her name? I can't believe I forgot it. _

The elevator finally arrived at the 7th floor, Sharpay was supposed to get in, but she was having a hard time. The elevator finally closed after a long time, _what the f-?! _

Amanda smiled at him, "I met you on the plane, right?" She said as she got the candy.

Zeke laughed, "How could I gorgeous girl like you forget me? Zeke's the name, but I know you still know it." He gave her a charming smile. _I guess I could give myself a break, I might not see Sharpay again, and I can't pass up this chance._

Amanda laughed with him, "Oh yes, I know you. You're the cute guy who sat beside me on the plane. The one who's obnoxious and thinks he can get any girl."

"I bet that's your type." He winked, while popping a tic-tac in his mouth. _I don't think that. I can't have the woman I love_

Amanda shook her head, "No, it's what I hate actually." She saw Zeke's face fall, but it still kept a small smile.

"Listen, I'll talk to you later, so you have something to look forward to." Zeke flirted, as he left, popping another tic-tac in his mouth.

Sharpay finally got in the elevator and arrived at the lobby to see Zeke talking to the Candy Counter girl, whatever, she didn't care much. All she cared about was to talk to him, to clear things out. She started to walk to him when this candy girl shouted.

"Hey!" She yelled, getting disturbed looks from the others. Zeke smiled as he went back, "Yes?" He smirked.

"Wanna go out tonight?" She boldly said, Zeke's smirk widened, "If you insist." Zeke was surprised to be kissed on the cheek by Amanda. He wasn't really expecting that, but what the hell.

Sharpay stopped when she saw the girl kiss Zeke sweetly on the cheek. _Her _Zeke! _No, he isn't mine. What do I care about him?! It's not like I still love him or something. Who am I kidding__ I'm jealous. Who is that girl anyway?! __And now I'm rambling! In my own thoughts!_

It felt like her whole world stopped, her eyes started to water a bit, as she sadly walked back to the elevator.

Zeke smiled as he left, he looked back to see Amanda looking dazed. As he turned his head, he saw a beautiful blonde, with tears in her eyes, looking directly at him. He stopped walking and just stared as their eyes locked. He watched her even as the elevator closed and went its way.

"Sharpay.." He whispered, not really digesting it all. Did she see what happened between him and Amanda? He hoped not. He got in his car and drove to the mall. Maybe it was his mind playing some sick trick.

* * *

**AN: You probably dislike me now, I know, I don't like Amanda either. But, she's part of the story. And let me tell you, she's going to be in it for a bit longer. I'm sorry it was a bit short, no progress in the story, but I had to introduce Amanda even if you did meet her already. Remember? ****Chapter 8?**** She was ****there,**** I didn't just put her for no reason. So I need reviews, just please don't flame? Anyway, guess what? My grades are going down the drain, for sure! But I don't really care, it's the Holidays, after the Holidays, I'm going to work hard. Happy Holidays, even if it still isn't, in that case, Advance! I'm taking a lot of space aren't I? Oh, well, don't worry I'm ending it right after this. **


	12. Chapter 12: What?

_"Hey Sharpay." Zeke nervously said, leaning on a locker next to her. _

_Sharpay looked at him disgustingly for a moment before opening her locker and looked for a new outfit. _

_Zeke coughed awkwardly, "So, I heard Troy Bolton's going to be in your show-__" He__ got cut off by Sharpay glaring at him._

_"Troy Bolton is not in my show!" She held up a finger, to prove her point. She then went back to picking her new outfit._

_Zeke nodded, "So, I was wondering if you could watch me play ball sometime." Zeke tried to act casual._

_Sharpay took out an outfit and glared at him, "I'd rather stick pins in my eye." She hissed._

_Zeke looked at her, confusion evident in his face, "Wouldn't that be uncomfortable?" He __cluelessly__ asked._

_Sharpay looked at him, "Evaporate, tall person!" She hissed, as she slammed her locker shut and walked away angrily._

_Zeke panicked, "I-I bake!" He yelled, "If that helps." He sadly whispered as he walked away._

"Oh crap." Zeke rubbed his forehead, and got out of his bed. He went for a nap and had that dream. He remembered he was really convinced that Sharpay would never like him, but he tried again, that's how much he loved her. "I still love her." He whispered to himself, "Oh no. No. No."

* * *

"Hey, I know you're angry with me, but please, can we talk? I'm really sorry Shar. Talk to me as soon as you get this message." Brian's voice died out when he hung up the phone. He was constantly calling; they hadn't talked since the Starbucks incident. Sharpay didn't want anything to do with him, but she couldn't just push him out of her life, she loved the boy. It's just not the love that she had for Zeke.

"When are you even gonna call the boy?" Gabriella asked annoyance in her voice, she continued eating some cereal.

Sharpay glared at her from the couch, "How 'bout never?" She sarcastically said.

Gabriella sighed, "Look 'Pay, he didn't even know you knew Zeke. It wasn't really his fault." She reasoned out.

Sharpay stood up, and put her hands on her hip and looked sternly at her, "Who even said this was about _him_?" She said "him" with so much anger and disgust.

"Then what's it about?" Gabriella didn't even flinch when Sharpay glared at her, she was used to it. After 4 years of living with her, how could she not get used to it?

Sharpay groaned, and put her hands on her eyes and stomped towards Gabriella, "It's about our relationship! How he hurt me and he didn't even care. How he was all about his work. He doesn't even care anymore Gabs." She whispered the last sentence softly.

"Look, maybe he just got carried away or something Shar. But if you don't love him anymore, just break up with him." Gabriella explained.

Sharpay looked confused, "You think I should? I think..I didn't even love him." She said.

"I think, I still love Ze-Zeke?" She somewhat asked instead of stating it, "When I saw him that night, I was angry, yeah, but I had the right to be angry right? He promised me, he'd write, he promised to keep in touch, but he didn't. And then when I saw him this the other day, I just felt like he's the one that's been missing my whole life. Like he's just that one piece that's been missing, and if he comes back, my life would be whole again, it would be perfect. And when I saw him talking to that candy-girl, it just made my insides burn with jealously." She started to ramble,

"And now I still do love Zeke." She finally stated. "Oh crap." She groaned.

"Wait, you saw Zeke the other day?" Gabriella panicked.

Sharpay nodded, grabbing some grapes from the table, "Yeah, I saw him. What exactly was he doing here Gabs? Please don't lie to me, I know you know." She pleaded.

Gabriella made a mistake when she looked at Sharpay, she knew she couldn't handle her face. "Oh, God Shar, stop doing the puppy dog pout." She said, "He lives here OK?" She finally said, not wanting to look at her any further, it's either she might cry or she might be one angry Ice Princess, either way, it's bad.

"HE WHAT?" Sharpay screamed loudly, it made Gabriella flinch, as it reminded her of the Twinkle Towne incident. "Are you telling me that he lives in this very building?! IN THIS VERY FLOOR?!" She yelled, as she glared at Gabriella.

"Well, I never said that he lived in this very floor. You figured it out by yourself." She murmured, too bad Sharpay heard it. "Where?" Sharpay whispered.

"Just a couple of doors from here." Gabriella said.

"Hey girls, what's all the screaming about? We could hear it from the elevator." Jason said, as he entered along with the others. "So what were you going to announce Shar?" Taylor asked her.

Sharpay looked around, "I can't deal with this. I just..can't. I'm leaving for Broadway and now this." She murmured to herself, "I need time to think, I'll talk to you later." She ran out of her room and to the elevator.

"She's leaving?" Ryan asked, "Broadway? What?" He asked, confused as ever.

* * *

Sharpay got out of the elevator and looked around. She was on the rooftop; she always went here to think. It had a beautiful view of New York City, especially at night. It was really nice to be up here. She sat on one of the chairs provided by the establishment themselves. She closed her eyes, and let her tears fall. The wind was relaxing, it made all the pressure go away.

She sometimes wondered where was the Sharpay she knew back then, the one who wouldn't cry. The one who was strong, who never let anyone hurt her, where was it? Where was the Ice Princess? Before Zeke, she was strong, and feared. But also before Zeke, she had no friends. Before him, there were no problems; it was just her and musicals.

Where was the Ice Princess everybody feared back then?

She sighed, she knew the answer. The Ice Princess melted away.

She turned her head as she heard the door open; she didn't know other people know this spot. As she looked, she almost fell off of her seat as she saw who it was. As usual, faith made them see each other again. _Stupid, stupid faith.__ Why me?!_

Zeke gulped, she was there, again. His palms started to sweat, he was really nervous. Why? Because, he just realized he still loved her, while he just went out with Amanda the other day. He saw her crying, and his nervousness just went away. All he wanted to do was comfort her.

"Sharpay, what's wrong?" He asked, as he walked kneeled in front of her. "Look, I know I haven't been around. And I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise. But if something's wrong, I'd like to help. I still care, Sharpay." He was taking a huge risk. He might embarrass himself, and she might even hurt him, but he didn't care, he wanted her to know he still cared.

"Zeke.." She cried, and surprised him when she flung her arms around him and hugged him. She didn't know why she did it, but it just felt so right that she didn't regret it. It was a wonder how they fit perfectly together. She pulled out of the hug and just studied his features. He still looked the same, only a bit more mature and much taller.

Zeke wiped her tears away, and looked at her, "Sharpay, I'm really sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry I made you feel like I didn't care anymore. I know things can't go back to the way they were. But I'd still like to be a part of your life and I'd like you to be a part of mine." He said. "I'm so sorry."

"Things can't go back to the way they were before Zeke, even if we both want it to." Sharpay shook her head and stood up, "I don't think we can be friends. The more we're closer, the more we want things to go back to the way they were. And, I don't know. I'm confused Zeke. Just, give me time to think this out. And I don't think we can become closer, because I might leave and..I just need to think first Zeke." Tears were still making their way down. She took one last look and left.

"I still love you!" Zeke yelled, "If that helps." He sadly whispered. He knew she didn't hear it. It reminded him of the dream he had earlier. He stayed a bit, and thought of Sharpay's words. What did she mean she might leave?

* * *

**AN: Hello! I made extra effort to finish this on time guys! I wanted to give you a Christmas gift. I hoped you liked it. ****I was pressured; I just wanted to do this before Christmas. I won't be updating until next year. Happy Holidays! ****Merry Christmas! ****Have a Happy New Year! **


	13. Chapter 13: She Should've Listened

Shapary patiently waited a local restaurant near her apartment. She called Zeke and asked him to meet her here. She felt bad for leaving him hanging the other night, so she asked him to have lunch with her. She saw Zeke come out of his car, and walk in the restaurant. He had a nice car. But their apartment was just across the street, why would he drive?

"Hey Sharpay." He greeted, sitting down, so he was across her.

"Hey Zeke, thanks for meeting me on such short notice."

Zeke nodded, "Not a problem Sharpay, I'm just glad you called."

"What do you like kids?" A kind looking waitress asked them.

She took their orders and left. "So, why'd you bring a car? The building's just right there." She asked.

"Oh, I came from a-" He took time to think, "a meeting."

Sharpay nodded, "So, to get to the point. Zeke, I want to start over."

"Start over?"

"Start over. Try to be friends, act normal. I'm sure the others miss you, and the only thing holding them back is me. I missed you as well." She explained.

Zeke smiled, "That'd be great." He said, "I-uh-missed you too." He blushed.

The food came and they silently ate. What surprised Sharpay was the silence, it wasn't uncomfortable. When they finished eating, Sharpay asked the question she wanted to know since they started eating.

"Zeke?" She asked, "Who's paying?"

Zeke chuckled, "I'll pay. OK?" She nodded, and he got the check and gave the money.

"Err..so do you have anything to do after this?" Sharpay asked.

Zeke shook his head, "I'll probably just go home. How about you?"

"Well, the others are probably at home, you want to come?" She asked.

"You really think it's going to be OK with them? Especially Ryan?"

Sharpay nodded, "Yeah." They stood up and got ready. "You want a ride?"

She nodded, "OK."

They got in and Zeke drove to the building across the restaurant and parked in the basement. Sharpay couldn't believe she was in a car with Zeke, talking to him normally. It felt like her life was good again, but she knew it would be hard for her to be more than friends with him. That's if he wanted to be. But for now, they were friends, and they were both contented with it.

"So, 7th floor right?" Sharpay asked, once they got to the elevator.

Zeke nodded, "I like this."

"Like what?"

"This. We can talk comfortably. Like nothing even happened, and when we were eating, the silence wasn't uncomfortable. It was like before, when we were in High School." He said coming out of the elevator.

"Yeah, when we were dating." Sharpay muttered to herself, "What was that?" Zeke asked.

"Nothing, so where's your door?" As they stopped in front of hers,

Zeke pointed to the door 3 doors across from hers. "So, I get that this is yours?" He stood I front of her door.

Sharpay nodded, "I only found out that you lived here the night I was on the rooftop."

"I sort of knew you were living in this building, but I never found out where. I never looked because you asked me to stay away from you." He said, following her inside.

"Oh hey Sharpay, I wondered when you're coming back, I need help picking out a wedding dress." Gabriella rambled, not looking at the door to find Zeke. She was sitting on the floor and looking at wedding magazines. Magazines were scattered on the coffee table, and on the floor.

Gabriella looked like a mess, her hair was tied up in a messy bun, she was a bit sweaty, and her eyeliner and mascara were messed up as well.

Sharpay silently giggled, and looked at Zeke, he was smiling broadly. "Oh, sure, OK." Sharpay replied.

"When's the wedding anyway?" Zeke asked, as he followed Sharpay to the couch.

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know Zeke, maybe September, October?"

Sharpay chuckled, "3..2...1" She counted.

"Zeke!" Gabriella shrieked. She stood up and hugged him. But then pulled back and stepped away. "What's going on here?" She suspiciously asked the two. She was confused, really confused. Didn't Sharpay hate him?

"I asked Zeke to meet me for lunch, we agreed to start over and be friends." Sharpay simply replied. She got a bridal magazine and started to look at designs.

"OK, this is just so weird. But I'm glad you guys are fine." Gabriella said, "Uhh, Gabs? Can I be honest?" Zeke asked, Gabriella nodded, curious at what he was going to say. "Did Hurricane Katrina's sister stop by? It looks like you were her main target." Zeke snickered, Sharpay laughed really hard.

"You-" She hit his arm, "Are-" And another hit, "So-" Another hard hit, "Arrogant!" Zeke ran around the apartment, trying to hide from Gabriella.

"I can't believe you had the guts to say that Zeke." Sharpay looked behind the couch where he was currently hiding. "What? I couldn't resist." He laughed, finally stopped from hiding and sat down next to Sharpay.

"Oh, just because you two are all happy and good, you're all gonna gang up on me?!" Gabriella glared, "I can't believe you Shar, when you were getting over Zeke, when you were ugly and smeared with ruined make up, I didn't make fun of you!" Gabriella covered her mouth, ashamed that she just said information that she had sworn to keep a secret.

But it was a good thing Zeke didn't catch what she had said because she was laughing a lot. "Gabriella!" Sharpay hissed. "Can I talk to you privately?" She glared, this time, Gabriella flinched.

Zeke stopped laughing and noticed the time, "Uhh, go ahead guys, I better go home already. Tyler's probably home already, maybe I'll bring him here someday." Zeke said, grabbing his coat and bid goodbye.

"Freaky math girl!" Sharpay hissed when Zeke had left, "Do you know what you just did? You sworn to secrecy that we will never talk about that time again, or if we would, we're alone."

"I'm sorry Shar. It just slipped, he didn't even hear it." Gabriella said. "Now, it's your turn Evans. Explain. Now."

Sharpay looked innocently at her, "Explain what freak math girl?" She used her nickname

"Don't play innocent with me Ice Bitch." Gabriella said, also using her nickname during High School, "I want all the details. No leaving out any detail."

Sharpay sighed, "I guess there's no hiding with you." She said, "Well, remember the night that I told you I saw Zeke?" Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, you left at 9:00, you came back 1:00 am."

"I got to talk to him, on the rooftop. He was so kind and he said sorry, and I could see the sincerity in his eyes. I hugged him, I forgave him. But then he told me knows we can never go back to the way we were, and I got upset and told him that he's right. And I just left."

"And then this morning I felt bad about leaving him there hanging, so I got lucky that the number I called was still his. We ate lunch, and we agreed to start over and be friends. And then we got home and you were here, and he insulted you by saying that Hurricane Katrina's sister-"

"OK! We know that part already." Gabriella said, cutting her off. "I'm happy for you Shar, but, you still love him, more than a friend. Can you control your feelings?"

Sharpay nodded, "Yeah" She shrugged, obviously not wanting to talk about the subject. "I'm gonna go and talk to Brian now. Make things better."

"Oh, OK, take care then."

* * *

Sharpay bid goodbye and drove to Brian's apartment. It was on the other side of the town, but what Sharpay loved was it was next to the mall. _Sharpay with money + mall EQUALS happiness__. After I talk to Brian, I am going to the mall because I am happy, and I have money, and probably Brian's money._

She parked and went to his room. Brian was rich, Sharpay was richer, but she loved spending his money. He lived in an OK apartment, it was fine. Brian worked with different people; he was an agent. He was a talent agent, which made complete sense why he was meeting with Zeke.

Sharpay knocked three times with a beat, and put on a bright smile. Brian opened the door, to find a surprise, "Shar? Hey." He kissed her cheek and invited her in, "Not to be rude or anything Shar, I'm glad you're here and talking to me, but what's with the surprise visit?"

"Nothing Brian. I just wanted to let you know I forgive you, and I expect a wonderful dinner later at a fancy restaurant." She said, as she put her purse on the kitchen table and stood there.

"Dinner eh? Uhh-sure. I can book a reservation at Remy's. But I can't pick you up, I have a meeting at 5:00 and it might end at 6:00 or 6:30. Just go to Remy's at 7:00 OK?" He walked towards her, "I'm really sorry I can't pick you up, but I promise you, the dinner's going to be fine." He kissed her softly on the lips.

Sharpay smirked, dinner at Remy's. It was one of the finest restaurants in New York City. She kissed him back, falling into a heavy make-out session.

After about 10 minutes, Sharpay pulled back and fixed herself. "I'm going to the mall Brian, see you later." She grabbed her purse and left him.

When she closed the door, they both smirked at the same time, "Dinner's gonna be yummy. Mall, here I come." She whispered, walking away. Meanwhile, "God, I pity her." Brian whispered, going back to his bedroom.

* * *

Zeke was watching TV, he didn't know why but he was watching a chick flick. And not just any chick flick, it was _A Walk to Remember. _It was kind of like the boss of chick flicks, next to the Titanic of course. 

"Hey Zeke." Tyler greeted, coming out of his bedroom, all dressed up. "You got a date with Elle tonight?" Zeke asked happily.

Tyler looked at him weirdly, "Yeah. Why are you so happy? You're beaming. Did you get lucky or something?"

Zeke glared at him, "Shut up Tyler. No, I did not. But Sharpay's talking to me again."

"Sharpay? Your high school girl?"

Zeke nodded, "Yeah, isn't that great?"

"Whatever, anyway, I have to go, I'll see you later." Tyler said, grabbing his coat and the keys of the car Zeke used today. "Be safe!" Zeke teased, earning a glare from him.

"Stuck at home again, crap, I'm pathetic." He whispered to himself, "I really need to get a job!" He said, as he watched Mandy Moore sing Only Hope.

* * *

Sharpay looked at the clock, 6:45, she was walking to the restaurant since it was only a block away from her place. She was wearing a red cocktail dress, which only went up to her knee. It fit her in all the right places, and putting out just enough cleavage that made her sexy yet not slutty. 

"Gabriella! I'm leaving!" Sharpay yelled, she grabbed her small black purse. The only reply she got was a muffled yes. Gabriella and Troy were making out in the living room. She rolled her eyes at the pair and left.

It felt nice walking in New York City, the lights, the tall buildings, everything. The theater was amazing. Sharpay once saw a musical there; it made her pursue her dream again. She was going Broadway, and nothing could stop her. She always imagined being in Broadway with her twin, but he changed path. He moved to a better suiting path for him, but Broadway was her dream. It was her destiny.

She finally arrived at the restaurant, and asked the guy putting people to their seats. "Uhh-I have a reservation under Wilson? Brian Wilson?" She politely asked the busy man.

The man looked at her closely, "There is no one named Wilson on the list. Sorry." He coldly said.

"No, no, no, no. You must have some kind of mistake, my boyfriend made a reservation for a 7:00 dinner. It's 7:00." She said.

"Nobody in the name of Wilson has made a reservation here, excuse me Miss, I still have a lot to do." He coldly said. "There he is right there." Sharpay saw Brian's head from the Archway. "Don't come in there!" The man yelled, but she still walked towards the table and she dropped her purse from shock.

Brian was there, but he wasn't alone. He was kissing a red-headed girl, and holding her hand. She felt tears spring on her eyes, something inside of her was alive. She took her purse from the floor and stomped towards them. The Ice Princess was back, at least for now.

She took Brian's glass of Champagne and dropped it on his head. They finally pulled back and saw her standing there, "You son of a bitch." Sharpay whispered.

"Sharpay, I can explain." Brian said, standing up, his brown hair dripping wet. The red-headed girl excused herself; she obviously didn't want to be in any part of this.

"Explain it to someone who cares. Sharpay Evans doesn't talk to crap." She slapped him, and stomped away.

"I told you not to come in there." She heard the man who she talked with earlier said. She should've listened. She just should've.

* * *

**AN: This was supposed to be longer, but I decided to just put it in the next chapter. So if I get 4-5 reviews, I will update by tomorrow night. About maybe 5-6 chapters and I think I might end this story already. I said "maybe". lol,**

_**I HATE BRIAN! JOIN THE CLUB! **_

**Lol.**** We all knew from the beginning that he would be an ass. This just proves he really is. R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14: I'm Darbus

**AN: So, this chapter is a little mature? So, it's a little bit ****adulty****? That's not a word, is it? Anyway, I put the ****AN**** here so I could warn you. ****I'm planning to end this soon, so yeah. Here it is:)**

* * *

She began her journey home, when she walked by this bar. _What the hell? I need a drink anyway. _She went inside and went directly to the bar. The bar was full of men and women, but she was the only one dressed differently. Everybody looked at her weirdly, she just glared back. 

"What will it be-?" The bartender looked in front of him to see a familiar face, "Sharpay?" He asked. "Do I know you?" She asked; confusion in her face.

"Of course you don't remember me, but I remember you. We studied together in East High, I'm Daniel." He said, wiping a glass. "I'm sorry, I still don't remember you." She whispered, "The skater dude who plays the cello?" He said, trying to make her remember.

"Oh, now I do. Sorry I didn't remember you." She whispered, "It's OK. So what'll it be?" He asked.

"A bottle of vodka please." Sharpay said, grabbing some money from her purse and paid. Daniel didn't want to give her some, but it was his job. He could only stop a customer once they're really drunk.

After a few hours, Daniel curiously watched Sharpay drink the bottle, he didn't think she could do it, but she did. He watched Sharpay mutter some things that he was surprised to hear.

Just like, _"Stupid Brian. __Why didn't I listen to Ryan?!"_

_"I am really drunk, but I don't care! My boyfriend cheated on me, big deal, I have Zeke don't I?"_

_"Hah! Brian and I might be over, but he will never be as rich as me."_

And a lot more other stuff that he didn't think would ever come out of Sharpay Evan's mouth, but it did. He should stop her now, she was really drunk. "OK, that's enough Sharpay, you're really drunk. And it's closing time."

"Heyyyyy! Closing time? What time is it?" She slurred, then quickly giggle, "Summertime!" She yelled, earning weird looks from the customers. "No, no. Well yes its summertime, but it's also time for Sharpay to go home and stop drinking." He said, grabbing the vodka bottle away from her hands.

"But I don't want to go home. I want to sing!" She stood up and started singing the chorus of "All For One".

Daniel groaned and turned to his co-worker, "My shift's done Mac, I'm going home." He grabbed his things and sighed, he still has to get Sharpay back home, wherever her home is.

_"All for one!__ The real summer has just begun." _She drunkenly sang, trying to dance, but it didn't really look like dancing. She was just flapping her arms around. "Come on Shar, let's get you home." He grabbed her by arm and walked out.

"I'll be back tomorrow!" Sharpay yelled

* * *

Zeke was alone in his apartment. "What's this?" He found a plastic bag on the kitchen counter. "This must be Tyler's." He took a peak and found bottles of beer. "Why would he have beer?" He took a bottle and opened it. 

"Cheers to Zeke, for finally making peace with the one he loves!" He drank, and drank, and as the time passed the beer bottles that Tyler bought were done. It was empty. Zeke had always been the one to hold his alcohol, it was in his family, but today he was a bit tipsy but he could still think clearly.

Yeah, he was drunk, but not really drunk. _"No, no, no! __Stick to stuff you know__! If you __wanna__ be cool, follow one simple rule; don't mess with the quo, no, no! Stick to the stuff you __knowwwww__!" _Zeke bellowed in his empty apartment, as he began to dance around his apartment.

* * *

"Where do you live Sharpay?" Daniel asked, as they walked down Ney York City, he was holding her up because she couldn't even stand properly now. She still continued singing, but every block they passed she would automatically changed song. 

"I live in this building Corbin!" She giggled, pointing to the big building in front of them. "My name's Daniel, and are you sure this is your building?" He asked.

"Yes Corbin!" She slurred,_ "Headstrong can you feel the beat?! Meltdown can you feel the heat?!" _She yelled, surprisingly, she had tune when she sings even if she's drunk. They entered, "Level?" Daniel asked her, she put out 7 fingers, "Level 8!" She slurred, giggling.

Daniel nodded, "I think I trust the fingers better." They got on the elevator and he clicked 7th floor, "Sharpay no!" She giggled as she clicked all the buttons, so they had to stop at all levels until they reached the 7th floor.

_"Drip drop, when do my tear drops stop! Falling for you __don't__ know what to do." _She continued to sing, giggling like a mad woman. But then she looked at him and put on a serious look.

"So, Corbin, do you know my ass of a boyfriend cheated on me with some red-headed bimbo?" Sharpay shared, as they passed the 4th floor. Daniel sighed; there were no people out because it was late. "It's Daniel, not Corbin. I'm sorry your boyfriend cheated on you."

"I don't like Daniel; it's too close to the name Brian!" She slurred, "You're Corbin, and you're not changing it." She glared at him, and then quickly giggled. "This is my stop Corbin!" She said when the elevator stopped at the 6th floor. "No it's not! One more floor Sharpay, one more floor." Daniel said, pulling her back.

She looked at him curiously, "I want a new name! I want to be Darbus! I'm not Sharpay anymore, I'm Darbus!" She yelled, happily. "Did you know I had a teacher named Darbus once, she's really nice. She gave me detention once, because I put out my cell phone, I don't even see what's wrong with putting out my phone" She rambled, the elevator made a ding to signal that they were on the 7th floor already.

"Is that a cellphone?" She drunkenly said. "No Shar-" Sharpay looked at him sternly, "I mean Darbus, that was only the elevator. This is your stop." They walked out.

Sharpay was skipping in the hallway; Daniel wondered why she hasn't thrown up yet. She was very drunk and yet she hasn't thrown up or passed out yet. "This is my door Corbin." She said, surprisingly stopping at the right door. "Say goodnight to Darbus." She commanded. "Goodnight Darbus." He chuckled, and then he left. "Bye Corbin!"

She was searching for her keys in her purse when she noticed a door open; curiosity got the best of her. Well, she was drunk after all. _"__Suddenly I, am in front of the lights. And everything I'm feeling, scary and beautiful at the same time__." _She sang quietly, as she sneaked to the open room.

She opened the door to find Zeke drinking beer sitting on the kitchen counter. He looked a bit sober; Sharpay closed the door earning his attention.

"Sharpay?" Zeke asked, "What are you doing here?" He asked, his words a bit slurred. Sharpay giggled, and flirtatiously walked to him. Zeke got up from the kitchen counter and looked at her weirdly. "Hi, I'm Darbus." She said.

"Are you drunk 'Pay?" Zeke could smell alcohol from her mouth, but then again, it might have been him. "You look hot." Sharpay continued to say, "Darbus like." She snaked her arms around his neck and hugged him.

Zeke's mind was telling him to stop her, but the alcohol messed up his mind, he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Didn't we have teacher named Darbus once? She hated cell phones." He whispered drunkenly in her ear. He was partially drunk; his mind was playing tricks on him.

Sharpay grabbed his shirt and kissed him deeply, parting her lips to let his tongue enter. Their hands groping whatever they could hold on. One of Sharpay's hands was playing with his hair while the other roamed around his chest. Zeke was running his hands all over her back.

Sharpay pulled back and giggled, "I'm naming you Norbert." She stupidly said, "And I don't know why." She slurred, as she kissed him again.

Zeke finally carried Sharpay to his bedroom, still not breaking the kiss.

That night, Zeke knew he was making a mistake, but he wasn't thinking properly.

Sharpay wasn't thinking at all, she was under control of the alcohol, making her do things she normally wouldn't do.

She gave it up to him, and sadly, when morning comes, they're in for the shock of their lives.

* * *

Sharpay groaned, "Ohh, shit, my head hurts." She sat up and rubbed her forehead. She stopped and looked at herself. "What the-" She noticed that she was naked, she looked around, clothes were scattered everywhere, even her bra was placed on top of a lampshade. 

_This is not my bedroom. Oh shit, what did I do last night? I went to the restaurant, dumped a drink on Brian, went to a bar, got drunk, met Corbin, I mean, Daniel, and oh shit, please make me wrong. Please make me wrong. _She thought, as she slowly turned her head to the right.

That concluded her thoughts, "Oh crap." She miserably said, on her right was Zeke. He was naked and sleeping peacefully. "Fuck." She whispered.

She got the blanket and covered herself while she gathered her clothes. "I have to get out of here before he wakes up."

She got dressed, but felt queasy, and ran to the bathroom and threw up. She got back and looked around the bedroom; there were pictures of him while in London, and pictures of them while in High School with the others.

She got the blanket and covered Zeke, and silently left. She opened the bedroom door quietly, and closed it when she got out. She tried to sneak out of the apartment, but a voice called her. "Hello." Tyler greeted; a big smile on his face as he picked up bottles of beer. "I think this is yours?" He asked, handing out her small black purse. Sharpay blushed, and thanked him.

"I need to go now, but if your brother doesn't ask you if you knew what happened or anything like that, please don't remind him. Please." She said before leaving. Now she had Gabriella to deal with, she knows that she'll ask her where she was and why she didn't come home. And why was her dress wrinkly.

Sharpay reached her door and slowly opened the door, silently hoping Gabriella to be asleep. No such luck. "Where were you?" Gabriella asked, expect only freaky math girl to be awake at this hour.

"Bitch." She whispered to herself.

Sharpay groaned, Gabriella wasn't the only one home, Troy, Chad, and Jason was there too. It's a good thing Ryan wasn't there; if he was there she couldn't keep anything a secret. She and Ryan had this twin telepathy that made them know what the other was thinking or an idea of what they were thinking.

The guys were watching something on the TV, probably basketball, "Gabriella..what are doing up?" She asked, faking a smile. Her head was killing her.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Sharpay, its 9:00. Even Chad's awake at this time." She pointed to the back of her, where the boys were watching TV.

Sharpay nodded, "OK, if you need anything, I'll be in my room." She said, just then the boys screamed happily because the team they were pining on in basketball won a shot. "Oww! Could you guys keep it down a little? Gabriella, do you have a hangover medicine?" She said, rubbing her forehead. Gabriella handed her one, and she drank it right away. She walked towards her room and shut the door. Gabriela looked at curious. What had happened to her friend?

Sharpay popped her head out of her bedroom, "And guys?" She called their attention, "You can beat the crap out of Brian now. He cheated on me on some red-headed bimbo, we're over. Call Ryan if you want." She said before closing the door again.

The guys stopped cheering and look at Gabriella, confusion in their face. "Don't ask me, I only found out just now, like you guys."

Chad shook his head, "That son of a bitch." Jason agreed.

Troy was smirking though, "Gabriella?" He teased.

"What?" She snapped, "My five bucks?" He said in a sing-song voice. "We made a bet, once Sharpay broke up with Brian; she was going to allow us to beat him up because he did something to hurt her."

"Hey freaky call-back boy, here's your stupid five bucks." Gabriella glared at him.

The guys just laughed at their childish behavior.

"KEEP IT DOWN!" Sharpay tiredly yelled, "She looks really tired guys, maybe we should leave. I'll talk to her later." Gabriella said, as they left. The boys were already planning something for Brian. Nobody hurts their friend, nobody.

* * *

They went down to the 3rd floor, where Troy and Ryan lives. They got in and wished they had knocked. "Doesn't anyone knock anymore?" Ryan glared at them, resembling his sister. He was on the couch with his girlfriend, Brooke. "Ryan, we need you." Jason said. 

"Huh?" Ryan stood up and walked over to the boys.

Gabriella rolled her eyes at the boys' silly antics and greeted Brooke. "What's going on? I haven't seen them this formal since Ryan introduced me." Brooke whispered as she watched the guys talk. Brooke was a pretty brunette who was a New York native. She and Ryan have been together for almost a year now, and everybody likes her, even Sharpay.

"Sharpay broke up with Brian." Chad informed the twin.

"Yes!" He smiled, but then realizing that the others were frowning, "I'm guessing there's something more?"

Troy cleared his throat, "Sharpay told us that she broke up with Brian because she caught him cheating on her with-" Troy tried to remember her exact words, "I believe her exact words were, "You can beat the crap out of Brian now. He cheated on me with some red-headed bimbo, we're over.""

You could see the anger in Ryan's eyes, "Well then, let's go." Ryan grabed his coat, and before his girlfriend or Gabriella could stop him, they left.

"Do you think they'll be OK?" Brooke nervously asked Gabi, "Knowing them? Nope." Gabriella shook her head.

* * *

Zeke woke up with a major hangover, his whole body ached, and he was naked? _I'm naked, on my bed. I never sleep naked, why are my clothes scattered everywhere?_

_ I had the strangest dream, Sharpay was drunk, and I was drunk and we had__..oh__ my God, I think it might not just be a dream. What if it happened?! Oh God, I can't remember what the hell happened last nigh__t? I remembered drinking, but I'm not sure __if Sharpay __w__as involved. _

Zeke got dressed and headed to the kitchen, "Good morning brother!" Tyler loudly said, making Zeke groan in pain. "Are here just to make your older brother suffer? Go back to Elle!" Zeke said, "Do you have any medicine?" He yelled before Tyler could leave.

"Yeah, 2nd cabinet next to the fridge." Tyler yelled before leaving.

"Ugh. I feel like crap, my head hurts, stupid beers and hangovers." He took the medicine and took three tablets. He lied down on the couch and rested, "Ugh, what the fuck happened last night?" He whispered.

He reluctantly got up and trudged to Sharpay and Gabriella's apartment. He knocked politely and waited for someone to answer. _What really happened? I remember getting drunk, and I had this weird dream that involved Sharpay, but maybe it was just a dream._

Zeke could hear feet stomping their way over to the door, "What?" Sharpay coldly said, obviously annoyed. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?" Sharpay said, not as coldly as before. She just sounded tired, and confused.

Zeke shrugged and came in, without an invite. Sharpay raised an eyebrow; she really didn't want to talk to him. What if he remembers? What's going to happen between them? Then a sudden thought came up in Sharpay's mind, _Oh crap, did we even use freaking protection?!_

"Sharpay!" Zeke called out again, "Protection?" Sharpay stupidly said, not really snapping out of her thoughts. "What?" Zeke asked, looking at her weirdly, but he shrugged it off, "Anyway, did we-uhm-happen to talk last night by any chance?"

"Talk?" Sharpay asked, _OK, a little hung-over here, can't really think properly. Hello?! If you drank a whole bottle of Vodka, wouldn't you be like this too?!_

"I don't know. My memory's a bit weak. Do you remember anything? Did we do anything last night?" Zeke asked, Sharpay almost told the truth right then and there. He was looking so confused, it made Sharpay just wants to end his confusion and tell him the truth. But she was going to keep this a secret for as long as she can. If she could hold it in, hopefully, it would be a secret forever.

"No. I don't recall anything." She hated lying, but it would just make things difficult, but she will tell him. Just not now, "Why do you ask?" It was a good thing Sharpay was born to be an actress. She was a great actress, and hopefully Zeke wouldn't notice a thing.

"I just thought-uhh-never mind." Zeke shook his head, the dream had felt so real, and he really thought it was real. "What is it?" Sharpay pressed on, maybe he wasn't going to ask what she thought she was going to ask.

"Sharpay," Zeke began, "Did we have sex last night?"

All the color from Sharpay's face drained.

Sad to say, but it was literally white. "What?" Sharpay croaked.

* * *

**AN: So yeah, told you it was a bit**** adulty****? Well, compared to my other chapters. So yeah, REVIEW! Don't forget, OK? Reviews are the only thing I ask for. You guys didn't even give me a Christmas ****gift,**** reviews are the only thing I ask for. ****Lol. I'll update after the New Year, so yeah. :)**

**I'm saying this now OK, Sharpay is not going to get pregnant OK? Just to be clear, you might think that she'll get pregnant, but I won't put Sharpay into that kind of mess. **


	15. Chapter 15: Is this Good News or Bad?

_Sad to say, but it was literally white. "What?" Sharpay croaked_

Sharpay began to walk nervously around the room, "What are you talking about Zeke?"

He stood there in front of her, and blushed. "Look, I'm sorry for asking that question. But I just needed to know. I think we did something yesterday, I don't know if it's just a dream or what. I know that sounds really perverted but, it just felt so real. My mind's just not working well."

She laughed a bit, "Nothing happened last night Zeke. We didn't even meet last night. Just face the facts."

"Why don't you tell me the truth Sharpay?" Zeke simply said. "I am telling the truth Zeke. Don't you trust me?" Sharpay asked.

"I do, I really do. It's just that I know when you're lying. You blink more than you're supposed to when you're lying. You're a good actress 'Pay, but I know you."

Sharpay raised an eyebrow, "You know me? Excuse me, but how do you know me?!" She said, walking to him, "In case you forgot, you were away for 4 years! How could you know? Maybe I changed. So what makes you so sure you know me?!"

"I remember. When we were in High School, when you used to lie, you blink too many times but you still trick them into believing you. I know you 'Pay." Zeke said.

"Reality check Baylor! High School was 4 years ago! You don't know me. You just left me." Sharpay snapped.

Zeke sighed, "You're still pinning on that?! I thought we were all start over, forget about the past thing?!"

Sharpay snapped, all she wanted to do was to just steer the conversation away, but now it turned bad. All she wanted to do this morning was to rest and not think about the consequences she's done last night, but he had to go and face it now. "You're the one who first brought up the topic idiot!"

"Me? If you would've just told me the truth, we wouldn't be fighting now, would we?" Zeke said, leaning on the wall next to the door.

"I am telling you the truth Zeke. It's you who won't believe." Sharpay hissed.

Sharpay was leaning on the counter, breathing heavily, "Look, I'm sorry for blowing up on you. But please just leave. I'm not in a very good mood, as you can see." She opened the door and waited for him to leave.

Zeke looked pleadingly at her, "Zeke just leave. Please." Sharpay didn't have the guts to look at him. He nodded, and left.

She closed the door, and trudged back to her bedroom. "I'm in big trouble aren't I?" She asked herself as she lied back down on her bed.

* * *

"So whose car are we using?" Chad asked, while they waited on the elevator.

"Mine." Ryan said; everybody's heads turned to him. Ryan never let anyone ride in his car, except his girlfriend, Sharpay, Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi. OK, so he wouldn't let any guy in, mainly the boys of the gang since they were messy and noisy.

"What?" Troy asked, still a bit shocked.

Ryan shrugged, "Knowing you guys, it's the only one that has gas."

Jason nodded, "Brilliant." And then he realized it was an insult, "Hey!"

Ryan smirked as the elevator stopped on the basement, "Let's get that son of a bitch. He and my twin are over right? We absolutely have to give him a good bye gift."

"Got that right." Troy agreed.

"I feel so James Bond." Chad exclaimed, as they got in Ryan's nice black BMW car.

Jason snorted, "James Bond? Please. You feel so Charlie's Angels, Chad. We all know that." He said, "You're wearing three watches on your wrist, and it's all synchronized."

Chad glared, "Ha. Ha."

* * *

_"Sharpay!" _A loud screech from her telephone was heard. Sharpay had to cover her ears; it was almost as loud as her yell. I said almost, of course Sharpay's yell still wins right?

"Hello?" She put her phone on speaker, while she continued to look at bridal magazines for Gabriella.

_"Sharpay, it's me Jane. Guess who got the lead role at the musical you auditioned for?!" _She excitedly yelled.

Sharpay squealed with delight, "Me?! I got the lead role?! Oh my God! I'm Cinderella?!" She jumped up and down, dancing. "I knew I'd get it!"

_"Yes you did! Well, you're meeting with the producers tomorrow. But there's kind of a catch." _

"Well, don't keep me hanging. What's the catch?" Sharpay waited, she didn't think it was a good catch.

Jane sighed, _"The musical isn't going to be in New York City. The producers are from France. They want to do the play there."_

Sharpay cocked an eyebrow, "Seriously?" She didn't want to leave New York; she didn't want to leave her friends. But this is a big opportunity for her, her big break.

_"Yep, the producers wanted to have a meeting with you and discuss to you the play and everything. So, when are you available? "_

"Well, tomorrow's good. I just can't believe it, France." She said, "Ooh! Ooh! Is it in Paris?! Paris is the fashion capital of the world, it's like heaven, but it's more fashionable!" She squealed.

_"Well, I just told them and they said you could go to their office __at 4:00 in the afternoon. And yes, it's in Paris! And guess who's coming!" _Jane said, _"Me!"_

Sharpay laughed as she closed the magazine, "You didn't let me guess Jane. OK, so I'll talk to you later, tootles." She flipped her sidekick shut and landed on the couch.

"My big break." She whispered, "If I accept it, I'm moving. I'll probably back after a year or so. If I accept it, I'll be leaving everyone."

"Zeke.." She muttered to herself. What were they anyway? They were friends, nothing more.

It wasn't as if she had a reason to stay. No job, no school, no boyfriend. She was just lying around in her apartment.

"But.." She said to herself, as she thought of other reasons to stay and go. "..Zeke." They were friends, nothing more, right? Well, something did happen to them last night, so what did that mean?

* * *

Zeke was pacing in his apartment, he tried sitting down and act calmly. He really did. But, he couldn't.

Then, he heard a knock on his door_. Sharpay maybe?_ He ran to the door desperately and opened it with a big smile. And then he frowned when he saw Amanda instead of Sharpay.

"What do you want?" He tried hard not to sound so cold and uninterested.

Amanda flashed him a big smile and entered his apartment. Zeke looked at her weirdly as he closed the door behind him.

"What? Can't I visit?" She said with a very loud happy voice. Zeke really found it annoying now. "We never even talk now a day." She sat down on the couch.

Zeke raised an eyebrow and stood next to the kitchen counter, he had a good distance around her which was good. "Amanda. We just met the other day."

"It's just.." She started, "Let's go out, like now. It's a nice afternoon. It's sunny but not too hot." She said in a high pitched voice. She skipped to where Zeke was and held his hand.

Zeke looked at his hand that she was holding and looked at her, she looked really hopeful. _No Zeke! Don't you dare agree! She's annoying, rude; and-well she's simply annoying!_

Zeke detached himself from her opened the door, "I'm sorry Amanda, and I'm not in the mood to go out. And not be rude or anything, I don't really see us together. Sorry." He walked out the door and waited for her to go out of his apartment.

Amanda looked shocked. "I knew it. I knew you were just playing me. I can't believe I thought you were a good person." She walked out and walked towards the elevator.

Just then, Sharpay came out and they collided. "Watch it bitch." Amanda snapped as she walked away. Zeke panicked, Sharpay's eyes were showing anger. She was just about to call the girl back when Zeke ran to her to stop her.

She was facing Amanda's way so she didn't really see Zeke run to her. "What the-"

Zeke covered her mouth and held her hands with his other hand, "Don't do it. She's not worth it." He said.

Sharpay spun around and looked at him, "Wasn't that the girl you were dating?" She hissed.

"We went on two dates; I just dumped her for the supposedly third date." Zeke shrugged, letting go of her. When Sharpay saw her leave, she looked relaxed. "Look, Zeke, can we talk? Meet me on the rooftop, 5 minutes."

Zeke nodded, wondering what she would say. "OK, meet you there."

* * *

"Here we go." Troy said, as he knocked on the door.

Ryan looked at Chad, "How do you even know Brian lives here?"

"Oh, well, Sharpay dragged me to a shopping spree one time. We had to stop by here so Sharpay could have some money for shopping." Chad shrugged, "Shopping with your sister isn't easy. Store after store after store.." He rambled.

The door opened but it wasn't Brian, but the red-headed girl from last night answered the door. "Hey, at least she's dressed." Jason commented, earning glares.

"What do you want?" She asked, she actually sounded nice. Yeah right.

Chad was the first one to speak, "We're looking for Brian."

"Oh, he's in the shower. Do you want to come in and wait?" She offered.

Ryan looked at her coldly, "Sure." He muttered before going in.

"My name's Kaitlin." She introduced herself, "I was just about to leave, so just make yourselves comfortable. Brian's gonna be done soon."

The boys nodded, but Ryan had something to say. "What do you see in Brian?"

She smiled, "Nothing actually, he's an ex-boyfriend. He got busted by his girlfriend last night, and I just wanted to end things today. I didn't want to mess with his ex; she's a bit scary you see. Sharpay Evans was her name." She took her purse and walked towards the door.

"Who are you guys?" She asked before she left.

"Troy Bolton."

"Chad Danforth."

"Jason Cross."

Ryan smiled at her, "Ryan Evans. Brother of Sharpay Evans."

Kaitlin's eyes widened, "Oh, good bye then." She quickly said before leaving.

Chad, Jason, and Troy snickered, "If Sharpay was scary, she must have thought her brother's scarier. Did you see her eyes? They went big when she heard you speak." Troy said.

"Yeah. Ryan Evans. Brother of Sharpay Evans." Jason imitated a low voice. Chad laughed harder when he heard Jason's imitation of Ryan's voice.

"Who's there?!" Brian's voice was heard. They all turned their head to the left and smirked at him.

"Brian! My best friend." Ryan's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh crap." He miserably said as the boys stood up and faced him.

"We heard you hurt our best friend. Cheating on her? Tsk tsk. Not that we didn't expect it." Troy said.

"I didn't." Jason stupidly said, "Just shut up Jase." Chad exclaimed.

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Anyway, we're here to give you a gift."

"A gift?"

Ryan tackled Brian to the ground, shocking the three boys. They hadn't expected him to really beat the hell out of Brian.

* * *

Sharpay sighed as she waited for Zeke on top of the rooftop. She needed to know if she had a reason to stay. She needed to talk to him, clear things out.

"Where is that boy?!" She hated waiting, she might have changed, but she's still a bit of a drama/ice queen.

Zeke smiled at the pacing woman in front of him, "Hey." He said, approaching her.

"You're late, you know that." Sharpay said in a matter-of -fact tone as she sat down on a chair.

He smirked as he sat down on the chair next to her, "What's wrong with being fashionably late?"

Sharpay faked glared, "Oh just, evaporate tall person." She giggled.

Zeke shook his head and chuckled, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I got a lead role in an audition. I'm starring in a Broadway Production." She proudly said, standing up and looking at the wonderful view. The sun was setting down, the view was absolutely magnificent.

"Really? That's great. I'm proud of you." Zeke joined her.

Sharpay smiled at him uneasily, "Well, when there's something nice, there's always a catch."

Zeke looked at her curiously, "OK, so what's the catch?"

Sharpay cheekily smiled at him, "It's in France."

And then, Zeke began coughing, hard. "Wha-what?" He croaked.

"Actually, it's in Paris, France."

Sharpay was starting to get worried; he was blinking way too many times. Sharpay has never seen anyone blink that many times in a couple of seconds. "Zeke?" She waved a hand in front of him. "Yoo-hoo? Zeke?"

"Are you still breathing?" Sharpay poked his side, he only wobbled

Zeke backed away from the ledge and sat down on a chair, "Paris, France? Isn't that miles away from here?" He managed to say.

Sharpay nodded, "Yeah."

"Oh." Zeke muttered.

"Are you going to faint?"

Zeke shook his head and let out a small smile, "Zeke Baylor doesn't faint." He said, "Although Freaky Baker Boy is a little woozy." He added.

Sharpay sat down on the chair and waited for it to sink in. She definitely shocked the boy.

Zeke couldn't believe it, she was moving? What? No way, she just can't move like that. Not that fast. _Why not? I did it. __She could do it too. __I can't stop her from making her dream come true. That's just selfish of me if I did it._

"So are you leaving?" Zeke finally spoke up.

Sharpay shrugged, "I don't know. Nothing's really stopping me. I mean, there's no reason for me not to go right?"

Zeke had an uncomfortable look on his face, "This'll be a great opportunity for you. This is you're big break. Nothing's stopping you now." He put on a fake smile.

Sharpay also put out a small, fake smile. "Yeah, nothing's stopping me, nothing and _no one_." Sharpay silently begged for him to give her a reason to stay. She wanted to this play, but she might be gone for a long time, which meant that she or Zeke may move on.

They just sat there silently, thinking things over.

* * *

"Ryan!" Troy pulled him when he _really _began beating Brian. He was the only one pulling him back, and Ryan was strong, so he didn't have the strength. "Hey guys! A little help please!" He looked expectantly at the other two guys behind him.

"Oh, sorry!" Chad said as they ran to Ryan, trying their best to pull him back. After quite a struggle, they finally did.

"Sharpay is great girl. You ruined your chance." Ryan yelled before detaching himself from the three and leaving.

Brian looked at the three, "What?" He exclaimed, "Are you gonna beat the hell out of me too?"

Troy shook his head, "I shouldn't have stopped Ryan." He regretted.

Chad and Jason chuckled, "Let's just go." Chad said.

"Oh. If we ever see you again bothering Sharpay again, we're literally throwing Ryan in front of you." Jason said before leaving the place.

Brian shook his head and made himself stand up. He wasn't that badly bruised, but his eye was stinging. "I've got to hand it to the guy; he's one hell of a puncher. I guess he wasn't gay after all." He said, grabbing some ice from the freezer.

* * *

Zeke sighed, he left, met Sharpay again, and now she's leaving. _I would be really selfish if I told her I loved her and stopped her from fulfilling her dream, right? But maybe, we could, I don't know, have a long distance relationship. But that couldn't work. She might not even like me as something more like a friend. _

Sharpay turned her head around and gazed at the city. The city she fell in love with. It was absolutely wonderful. The lights were amazing. The sun was setting which gave the city an orange colour, Sharpay sighed; she's really going to miss this. _We're friends, and I'm happy with it. I'm going to accept the job offering and have fun in France, right?_

"Listen, Zeke, about the conversation we had earlier I didn't mean to sound angry and rude. It's just, I had a rough night. Brian, you see, uhm, I caught him cheating on me. I got a little drunk, and I had a hangover the next day, so I wasn't really in a mood to talk that early." She explained nervously.

Zeke nodded understandingly, "Yeah, you know, its fine. I shouldn't have pressed it on when I knew you really didn't want to talk about it. It's OK, don't worry about it." He said, "Wait, he cheated on you?" He asked worriedly.

Sharpay smiled sadly at him, "Yeah." She said, "I would be less sad about it if the girl had been more beautiful than me, but hello?!" She exclaimed, "I was pretty sure-no, no. Scratch that. I _know _I was prettier than the girl."

Zeke chuckled, "Even though I didn't see the girl. I'm sure you were more gorgeous than she could ever be." He complemented.

Sharpay actually blushed. It wasn't as if she wasn't used to getting complements, it was just, it came from Zeke, which actually meant a lot to her. "Continue with the complements." She cockily said, broadly smiling.

"I think I'll stop now. I think you're head's getting bigger than Chad's." Sharpay stuck out her tongue at him, "Shut up." She replied.

"You're a great friend Zeke." Sharpay hugged him tight. "I'm glad I saw you again."

Zeke hugged back, but his thoughts continued to wonder. A great friend, it was ringing in his mind, over and over again. "I'm glad I saw you too." He replied a bit sadly.

* * *

**AN: I hoped you liked this. 4 chapters to go, but it might turn 5, whatever goes. Now you go and review now. ****Lol.**


	16. Chapter 16: Honesty, The Best Policy?

Tyler and Elle, his girlfriend, watched the young man in front of them with interest. They had been talking and asked him a question, but it seems he wasn't even listening. "Do you think he's still breathing?" Tyler whispered to her, he was wearing an amused look.

Elle glared at him and hit his arm a bit hard, "Of course he is! He's blinking isn't he?!" She hissed as she ate her cereal on the counter. "Yeah, he is blinking. But is it normal to blink that many times? He's been zoning out a lot lately." He replied.

Zeke was sitting on the couch, engulfed in his own thoughts. He was switching channels when he just stopped and let his thoughts take over him.

_Zeke and Sharpay were quietly cuddling with each other as they watched their friends play in the pool at Lava Springs.__ They were peacefully lying down on a reclining pool chair, as Sharpay leaned on Zeke, while he wrapped his arms around her.__"Zeke."__ She whispered catching his attention._

_"Yes?" _

_It was the night of the Star Dazzle Talent show gone wild. Well, that was what she called it. She was replaced by Gabriella, yet again, and she let another person except Ryan see her cry. She never cried in front of anyone, except for her twin of course. _

_"Thank you." Sharpay was shocked that it wasn't as painful as she thought it would be. She never thanked anyone for anything. __Zeke wasn't expecting a thanks, he was expecting more of a "stop hugging me now go and evaporate" thing._

_ "What?" He said stupidly. He wanted to smack himself on the head as he heard how stupid his response was._

_ "Thank you." She said seriously. _

_Zeke smiled at her, and for some reason, made her heart jump a bit. __"For what?__ You don't need to thank me for anything."_

_"When everybody was against me, you were there. You didn't leave my side; even though you were the person I would act the iciest too." She said__, C__had splashed __water to the two, they weren't even that wet, just droplets of water on their clothes__. She shrieked with anger while Zeke laughed. She was about to stand up and give Chad a piece of her mind when a hand grabbed hers. _

_Sharpay sighed, and leaned on Zeke again. "Well, you were next to Chad. I was iciest to him. __Jerk."__ She hissed, as she tried fixing her wet hair. Zeke continued to silently watch her._

_After a few struggles, she finally stopped fixing her hair, realizing it was very had to fix. Sharpay looked up to him, he could see the nervousness in her eyes. "Well? Aren't you going to say something? __Anything?"_

_Zeke tiredly smiled at her, "I will when I'm ready."_

_Sharpay pouted, "Well, I'm not waiting forever Zeke. Just ask me to one of your stupid little dates so I could say yes already." This was a side of Sharpay that she didn't let anyone see, except Ryan. She was joking, and acting nice._

_Zeke chuckled for a bit, but then he realized what Sharpay said. "Wait. What?" Then he got what she was trying to say. Sharpay giggled at how dense he was. "Will you go out with me Sharpay?" _

_Sharpay shrugged, her acting skills beginning to work again. "I don't know. Let me check my schedule." She sarcastically said._

_Zeke got that disappointed look on his face, as his shoulders sank lower. He really thought she was serious. "Oh." He sadly said._

_Sharpay's heart almost melted at the sight. It was the way her heart melted every time she looked at Troy's eyes, but this time, it was melting for Zeke. She looked at Troy and caught his eye, no spark, no melting. Her eyes sparkled with happiness as she looked up again. "Yup, I'm free anytime this week for Zeke Baylor. But if it's for anybody else, I'm busy."_

_"Oh, that is just so cool!" He excitedly said, flashing her boyish smile. He suddenly looked at her seriously, "Can you excuse me for a second?"_

_Sharpay looked at him weirdly, "Ok, but I don't think that's the way you thank a person who just accepted an invitation for a date, you know." _

_Zeke nodded before standing up, "Of course." He kissed her cheek and smiled. He surprised her when he ran to the pool and jumped, yelling, "She said yes!"_

_Sharpay giggled and blushed as everybody looked at her. The guys knew what he __meant;__ Zeke had been telling them this. If Sharpay had ever said yes to him, and there's a pool close to him, he'd jump and yell. The other girls flashed Sharpay a questioning look while the guys clapped as Zeke continued to swim happily. _

_Finally Zeke got out of the pool and ran to her. He smirked at her, making her wonder what exactly __he was__ thinking. __"Sharpay."__ He sang, "Want a hug?" He said, walking to her with his arms wide open._

_Sharpay's eyes widened, "Oh, no, no! Don't you dare Zeke! You are __freakin__' wet!" She said as she ran for it with Zeke trailing behind her._

_"Oh come on __Shar__!" He laughed as he finally caught her; she was shrieking and laughing at the same time. He hugged her as she tried to get away, after awhile, when she realized she was wet anyways, she hugged him back._

_It felt right to hug each other, Zeke noted. It felt like they fitted each other perfectly. Sharpay pulled back from the hug and looked up, and caught his eyes. She pouted, "I'm wet, __I__ hate you." _

_Zeke mockingly laughed, but then stopped when Sharpay was leaning in. He closed his eyes and leaned in slowly. Zeke could feel her breath against his lips, and then__..almost__and__ the next thing he knew he was under water again. He surfaced and glared at the laughing figure in front._

_"Did you actually think I was letting you get away with that?" Sharpay asked as she continued to laugh. _

"Ty..I don't think your brother is OK." Elle worriedly sat next to Zeke. He was still zoning out. Tyler scratched his head, "I agree. You wake him up."

"Why me? He's your brother."

The door suddenly opened, the couple's attention turned to the door. They saw Sharpay standing there, "The marvellous Sharpay has arrived." She's been hanging out for the last 2 weeks. She's been spending a lot more time with Zeke. Tyler and Elle smiled at Sharpay. They loved her, but Tyler kept teasing Sharpay which had them arguing most of the time.

"Can you help us?" Elle pleaded.

Sharpay closed the door, "Okie dokie. What's the problem?" She happily skipped to them, her voice was a jolly voice.

Tyler rolled his eyes and pointed to his brother, "He's been like this for days. We were just talking and then he zoned out."

Sharpay giggled, she sat down next to Zeke and shook him softly first. "Zeke." She whispered.

The three didn't notice anything happening, "Zeke!" She yelled.

No change. She placed her mouth near his ear, "Baker boy!" She spat out loudly.

That got his attention. Zeke jumped at the sudden loud voice in his ear, and looked around to see three faces looking at him closely, which made him, scared and fall out of the couch.

"Ouch." He remarked.

"You OK?" Sharpay said, reaching out a hand for him to take. He gratefully took it and sat on the couch again. "I'm fine, just deaf." Sharpay glared at him.

Elle nudged Tyler, signalling that they should go and leave the two alone. They made up some lame excuse and left.

"Sharpay, I know what I'm about to say is going to sound really selfish, so please don't hate me." Zeke said, deciding he'll tell her he doesn't want her to leave.

Sharpay nodded, she was a bit nervous. What was he exactly going to say? "Sure."

"I don't want you to leave."

"What?"

"I don't want you to leave; I'm going to miss you so much." He said, looking away.

Sharpay looked at him sadly; she held his chin and forced him to look at her. He looked at her, but he concentrated on her chin instead of her eyes. "Zeke, look me in the eye, please." She pleaded.

"You know, I'm gonna miss you too right? You've been gone for years, I just saw you again three months ago; I don't want to leave too. But, Zeke, this is important to me." She explained.

He looked her in the eye; he could see the sadness in it. "I still lo-like you." He blurted out. They both could see in each other's eyes the shock and nervousness. He almost said _love, _but it was a good thing he didn't.

"You-what-huh?" Sharpay stuttered, clutching his hand tightly. Is she dreaming? _'Somebody pinch me.__ I seriously must be dreaming.__' _She thought.

"OK, that didn't come out right." He removed her grasp on his hands and began to pace back and forth in front of her. "I don't want you to leave, cause I still like you."

"So, let me get things straight." She began to say, as she continued to watch Zeke pace in front of her. "I'm leaving. You, don't want me, to leave. And the reason is you like me. Is that right?" She slowly said, taking it in.

"Basically yes." He stopped pacing and finally sat down next to her. "Look, its fine if you don't feel the same way I do now. But it just, it hurts so much to lose you when I just found you. Like I said years ago, I probably will always lo-" He got cut off with Sharpay's lips crashing to his.

The kiss was a desperate but the sparks was very visible. It was somewhat the kiss they've been trying not to do since they met each other again.

Sharpay was the one who pulled back first, she was breathing heavily as her hands were snaked on Zeke's neck as his hands were on her waist. Her forehead was leaning against his, and she had her eyes closed. She couldn't believe she did that. She won't lie, it was intense.

Zeke leaned in again, but all he did was place a small peck on her lips. He opened his eyes and looked directly at hers, "I still love you Sharpay." He said, with all honesty.

Sharpay looked at anything but his eyes. She hated his honesty. She didn't know if she was happy he loved her, or she was angry that he said this a month before she leaves.

* * *

AN: Yes, it's short, but I have minimum computer time. Stupid grades. Hmph. Anyway, I still don't get it. My mom gets angry because I had a low grade in my Math quiz, but the weird thing is that, I passed the test. I _passed _it. It was a bit low, but I passed it. I think that one-fourth of my class passed this, the others failed. I explained it to her, but nooooo. She's angry, grr? Lol, I'll probably update soon. I request _5 or more _reviews for this chapter, please? Reviews inspire me to write more every day. 


	17. Chapter 17: Cookies!

_Previously..._

_Zeke leaned in again, but all he did was place a small peck on her lips. He opened his eyes and looked directly at hers, "I still love you Sharpay." He said, with all honesty._

_Sharpay looked at anything but his eyes. She hated his honesty. She didn't know if she was happy he loved her, or she was angry that he said this a month before she leaves._

* * *

Her head was spinning. What exactly was she supposed to say? Was she supposed to say the truth and tell him she loves him too? Or was she supposed to lie to him and just run from the truth and go to France?

"Uhh.." She began to say, but he cut her off, once again.

"Look, it's OK if you don't want to say it back. Really it's fine." She opened her mouth to speak again, but he didn't let her as he continued to talk. "I know you're going to France soon, I just wanted that off my chest. I love you Sharpay, please don't leave. Though you can leave, but I'm wishing you wouldn't because I love you and I don't want to lose you."

She smiled at him and was supposed to speak when he cut her off again, "It's better to have you as my friend than nothing more Sharpay. I'm not expecting you to tell me the same thing, but I just wanted to let you know that I still love and care for you."

Sharpay raised an eyebrow at him, resisting the urge to laugh. "Are you done?"

He nodded. She took a deep breath before talking again. She's finally decided on what to do and what to say. She knew it was the right one.

"It's hard deciding between a guy you actually really loved and a probably once in a lifetime opportunity." She began to say, her eyes never leaving his. She just wished he'd look at her, but she knew he was nervous. "But in the end, you'll know if you made the right choice. Just like in the movies, the lead is always torn between the two things he or she loves the most. Mostly, it's the best friends and the boyfriends are the choices. But in my life, it's somewhat the different but totally the same."

Sharpay could see Zeke opening his mouth to talk, but she didn't need him to talk yet. She shook her head at him, signalling that she wasn't done yet.

"In my life, I had to make a choice. Acting is like my best friend, I loved acting since I was in pre-k. Zeke, you're the thing that I love more than it. You're the only thing that I love greater than acting. Acting is my passion, Zeke is my love." She breathed in heavily before talking again. "I realized that the opportunity for a play in France is really great, but I also realized that I'm a great actress. I know that I'll get another chance. As for you, I realized I already lost you once. I'm not letting it happen again."

He got surprised when he saw a couple of tears surfacing from her eyes, she was actually crying. She giggled softly, as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I still love you Zeke."

The words continued to play in his ears, as he hugged her tightly. "Now, I'm really glad I saw you again." He whispered in her ear, before catching her lips with his.

"Where does this put us?" Sharpay asked, smiling the biggest smile she ever wore in a very long time. "If it's OK, I'd like you to be my girlfriend again." Zeke replied.

She kissed him on the lips again, after awhile she pulled away, again. Zeke felt his smile get goofier by the second, "So I think that was I yes."

Sharpay rolled her eyes at him, "Well, duh. Of course it's a yes."

Zeke laughed and kissed her lightly on the lips again. "I love you Sharpay."

Sharpay smiled, "I love you too."

They just cuddled next to each other silently, until Sharpay finally broke the silence with a question she's wanted to ask for a long time. "Zeke?"

Zeke looked down at the girl, "Yes?"

"I want your cookies. Can you make me some? I missed it." She sounded like a little girl, which made Zeke laugh. "Sure. I have some ingredients here." He said, letting go of her and walking to the kitchen. Sharpay trailed behind him with a wide smile.

"I haven't eaten cookies since..like forever."

* * *

"I bet you twenty bucks, Sharpay and Zeke are already together." Chad said, getting in the elevator. He and the others just got back from the mall, and we're all holding lots of shopping bags. But unfortunately for the guys, it wasn't their bags, it was the girls'.

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Puh-lease. I know my sister. We have this twin telepathy thing. I sense when she's with a new guy. And I know she isn't with Zeke."

"Yet." Jason added.

Troy raised an eyebrow, "I don't think they'll be together today. I'm siding with Ry."

The girls were silently watching their boyfriends and Ryan argue about Sharpay and Zeke.

Taylor leaned next to Gabriella, "They act like their in high school." She whispered.

Gabriella giggled, "I so agree."

Kelsi smiled, "Boys will be boys." Taylor and Gabriella agreed whole heartedly.

"Oh really?" Chad asked, "Me and Jason bet you fifty dollars each, they're together."

Jason looked at Chad, with a confused look on his face. He clearly wasn't expecting a high amount. "Fifty?" He furiously whispered, punching Chad on the arm.

"Ouch." Chad commented, rubbing his arm. "Well, do you guys accept?"

Ryan and Troy looked at each other as they got out off the elevator. "Fine, we'll give you both fifty bucks if they're together. But if they're not, you'll give us fifty bucks." Troy bargained.

Chad shook their hands, while Jason looked at him with a disbelieving look.

They all walked towards Gabriella's apartment and dropped off the bags. "Sharpay isn't here." Kelsi said, coming out of Sharpay's room.

"Maybe she's in Zeke's room." Chad said, raising his eyebrows at Troy and Chad. "Cocky bastard." Ryan mumbled, earning a light slap on the arm from Taylor.

They all got out and walked towards Zeke's door. Kelsi was about to knock when her boyfriend suddenly opened the door without knocking. "Jason no-"

He already opened it, and went inside, the others trailing behind him. He stopped walking and stood there, his mouth wide open. "Woah." He exclaimed.

"What?" Taylor curiously asked. They all went inside and got a clear view. Sharpay and Zeke were holding hands, looking at them. Silence followed her statement, as everybody just stared.

"Oh shit." Ryan exclaimed, breaking the silence. Everybody turned to him with a curious look. All were wondering why the sudden outburst.

He scratched his head, and blushed. "Shar?"

Sharpay looked at him curiously, "Yes Ryan?"

"Do you have fifty bucks?"

"Why do you need fifty bucks?"

At this statement, Jason and Chad high fived, as they started to do a happy dance.

Troy groaned, realizing everything. Gabriella rolled her eyes, as Troy whispered to her. "Uhh-" Gabriella cut him off as she handed him a fifty dollar bill.

"Because.." Ryan trailed off. They all got inside; all were wearing identical smiles except Ryan.

The girls sat down on the couch and immediately talked, while the guys walked to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"So?" Gabriella asked, expectantly. Sharpay looked at her, "So what?"

Taylor groaned, frustrated. "Well, are you two?"

Sharpay knew what they were talking about, but she decided to play with them for awhile. "Two? Me and who? Are we what?"

"You and Zeke-" Gabriella said.

"-are you guys?" Taylor continued.

Sharpay looked at them, with a confused look. "Are we what?" She saw Kelsi turn red with frustration.

"Well?" Chad excitedly said, as he took out four soda cans from the fridge.

"What do you mean?" Zeke asked, sitting down on the counter chair. "What happened?" Ryan asked.

Zeke shook his head, unlike Sharpay; he really didn't know what they were talking about. "I honestly don't know what you guys are talking about."

Jason rolled his eyes, "And you call me slow. Are you and Sharpay together or what?"

Troy agreed, "Yeah, we saw you two holding hands."

Zeke blushed, "Yeah. We are. Finally."

Kelsi took a deep breath, "Are you and Zeke together or what?!"

Sharpay snickered at her outburst, "Yes. We are, OK?"

The boys walked over to them, and took their places on the couch. "About that fifty dollars.." Ryan reminded.

"Why do you need it?" Sharpay snapped, looking at her twin. "You did not!" She suddenly yelled out. Ryan nodded, "Sheesh. Stupid twin telepathy thing."

"Did what?" Zeke asked. "He and the other boys," She hissed. "Made a bet over us."

She reached for a fifty in her pocket and handed it to her twin. "You owe me."

"Thanks Shar." He and Troy then handed it to Jason and Chad.

"This makes me feel like we're in High School again." Kelsi giggled.

"Yeah. It really does. Sharpay gets snappy. The boys making stupid little bets, and us silently watching them lose or win." Taylor continued.

Zeke suddenly stood up and left them. "So you guys are officially together now, right?" Troy asked again.

"Yes. Troy we finally are." Sharpay said.

"Gabriella, we should tell them." Troy said. Gabriella nodded.

"I was wondering, if Taylor would like to be my Maid of Honour, and if Sharpay and Kelsi would like to be my bride's maids? Oh and Brooke, if you could ask her Ry." Gabriella asked.

The girls squealed with delight, "Of course!" They all said, simultaneously.

"And I was wondering if Chad would like to be my Best Man, and Jason, Ryan, and Zeke would like to be my Groom's Men?" Troy asked.

The guys looked at him, "Yeah. Sure, whatever." They all flatly said.

The girls exchanged looks, "Boys are such drags."

Zeke came back, holding a plate of cookies. "Cookies anyone?"

"Cookies!"

* * *

AN: Sorry for the long wait, I have been really busy. With school, and thanks to Valentines, it made me write. I was inspired. Lol.

So one more chapter before closing this story. Yes, I can't believe it. Their finally together.

I'm not that happy with this chapter, but I will make sure that the last chapter is great. Hopefully. Lol. Reviews are really needed. :)


	18. Chapter 18: Of Course, Idiot

I smiled and looked to the other side of the aisle, and winked at Zeke playfully. He shook his head, with a beaming smile on his face. He turned his head back to the couple who were just saying their vows.

The priest smiled and finally said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Troy almost immediately leaned in; Gabriella had closed the gap between them. It lasted long, a little too long. Chad and Taylor looked at each other uncomfortably; they both tapped the shoulders of the bride and groom.

I shook my head laughed, "Welcome back to planet Earth, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton."

The couple blushed, obviously embarrassed, before laughing and walking down the aisle. Slowly, everybody followed them, Chad and Taylor first, then Zeke and I, then Jason and Kelsi, and lastly Ryan and Brooke. Everybody proceeded to the tent where the reception was being held.

I walked to the center of the stage, acting as an emcee. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we all would like to thank you for being here on the special day of Troy Bolton" I paused, "and Gabriella Montez Bolton."

I saw the two of them on the side of the stage, smiling. I could see the love in their eyes. I knew my eyes were showing the same whenever I was with Zeke. "I think it's the right time to have their very first dance, don't you?" Everybody agreed and gave them a round of applause.

I got off the stage and approached them, and saw Troy look hesitantly to Gabriella. "What if I step on your feet?" He asked nervously. Gabriella smiled at him sweetly, "Don't worry about stepping on my feet. You wouldn't be my husband if you didn't step on it." She said, as she dragged him out on the dance floor.

Street Map, by Athlete started to play, but Kelsi was playing the piano and Ryan was singing. Troy nervously started swaying with Gabriella. They looked perfect together. I started to have tears in my eyes from just watching, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and looked up. "Hey."

Zeke smiled and carefully whispered, "Dance with me?"

I said nothing; I just nodded and held onto his hand. We walked towards the dance floor, he had his hands around my waist, and I had my hands on his chest, as I leaned my head on it. "You did great, Sharpay."

I nodded, my tears starting to lessen. "I did, didn't I?" I smiled. I saw Troy step on Gabriella's left foot; I winced as Gabriella did too. But she just smiled and kissed him in the lips. I saw Taylor laughing, and caught her eye. She smiled, and mouthed, "You did great."

I smiled and mouthed a thank you. I saw Jason and Brooke dancing playfully, he twirled her around. They didn't dance with their significant others, as they were performing the song. They didn't dance like all the other couples, they didn't dance close.

I smiled and watched Troy's father, Jack, approach Gabriella and danced with her. Gabriella's father died when she was a child. Jack was the one who gave her away during the ceremony. He was like her father. Troy danced with his mother for awhile, before dancing with Gabriella's mom.

I looked up to see the face of Zeke, "I love you." I whispered.

He chuckled, "I know you do. I love you too." He paused, "Marry me." He didn't ask it, he said it like a statement.

I smiled, and tip toed to kiss him lightly on the lips. "I'll give you your answer later, but for now, we have to give our toasts, about love and the married couple."

He smiled and moved off the dance floor. Meanwhile, the song had finally stopped, so Sharpay had gotten back on the stage. Everybody went back to their seats, as the waiters gave out glasses of champagne. "So, as everybody knows, at every wedding, the Bride's Maids and the Maid of Honor would give a toast. As well as the Groom's Men and Best Man. So, may I call on Chad Danforth, the Best Man up on stage?" I smiled as I gave Chad the mike.

We all carefully listened and watched Chad give his speech.

"Well, first, I would like to say that Troy couldn't have picked anyone better than Gabriella. I think Gabriella is wonderful for Troy. She keeps him grounded; she keeps him out of trouble. At first, I didn't favor Gabriella. I thought that she would just ruin Troy's chances at glory. But as I continued to spend time with the two, I started to see what exactly attracted the two together." He smiled, "It's their love for music, and their love for each other. I also saw that she wasn't ruining his chance at glory, she was helping him. So, I give a toast to Troy and Gabriella. I wish them all the luck, and I give them my support." He raised his glass.

"And I hope their first born would be named Chad." He said, before getting off the stage. Everybody laughed at his statement. Taylor was up next, she stepped on the stage.

"For once, I don't think I have a speech greater than Chad's." The crowd chuckled again, "I wasn't close with Troy when we were in High School, but when Gabriella came crashing to our lives, I realized, jocks weren't that bad. They weren't the cavemen I thought they were. Gabriella changed Troy in a lot of different ways, the same with Troy, he changed Gabriella. But it was all for the better. They really belong together. So, I raise a toast, to Troy and Gabriella." Taylor stepped off the stage, and handed the mike to me.

"I remembered the first time I saw Gabriella. She walked in our homeroom class with the poorest posture." I began to say, "No offence Gabi." I added, and then continued. "I thought she was just another girl, I would've never thought she could do the things she did. But she did it. At first, I was her enemy. The sound of her name enraged me, I kept thinking who was she to step into my life and grab what had always belonged to me? The first time I gave her my respect was when she stepped in front of 

me and proved me wrong. She yelled at me, and she fought for her friends." I breathed, before starting again.

"No normal person could do that, and I gave her my respect. As time passed, we became friends. I saw her relationship with Troy grow stronger every time. Whenever they would fight, I knew it just be another rock in the road. Their fights were just an obstacle; I knew it would just make their relationship stronger."

"So, I give Troy and Gabriella a toast. They've been through a lot, they've fought for their relationship, and they've worked hard to get where they are now. I wish them all the luck, I know their love is going to last." I raised my glass, and smiled at Troy and Gabriella. Only now, did I realize that I had a couple of tears falling down from my eyes.

The afternoon just went on and on, until it was already time for the bride and grooms to leave for their honeymoon. Everybody was outside, bidding them goodbye. "Have a safe trip." I told them, as I hugged them one last time.

Zeke gave them the key to the car, "Where are you going anyway?"

Gabriella got in the passenger's seat, and Troy got in the driver's seat. "London."

Zeke perked up, "You'll love it there." He said, obviously remembering when he was there. "You might even run into mom."

Troy smiled, and waved goodbye. "See you all next week." Gabriella also waved.

Chad ran to them, "I can sense it, when you come back, there's going to be a little Chad!" He excitedly said.

I could see Gabriella's eyes widen, I laughed. "Don't worry about him Gabriella. Just enjoy your honeymoon." I said, pushing Chad lightly on the shoulder.

When they left, everybody was saying goodbye. I started walking back to my purse, when a hand tugged on my arm, dragging me near the bench, where a near fountain was. I never knew Albuquerque had a place this fabulous. It was almost outside town, I'm glad they picked it.

The place was covered with grass, a meadow, you could call it. There were trees everywhere, there was a wonderful pond and a couple of tents and fountains set up. The place was build for occasions, such as this. I never knew this place existed, I never knew there was something more fabulous in Albuquerque than our resort.

I found myself sitting down on a bench, with my kidnapper. "So, where were we before?" He whispered, his voice was a bit husky, his breath smelled faintly like champagne.

"I don't know, you tell me." I said, turning to him. He grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers together. He smiled at me, "I believe I just proposed to you, but then you didn't answer."

I smiled, I never felt this happy before. "Didn't I?" I wondered, as I leaned my head on his chest, his other arm automatically pulling me closer.

"Well?" He had wore a smile on his face.

I was teasing him; I heard it in his voice. He was trying to be patient, but his voice betrayed him. I could hear the urgency, he was clearly nervous. "Well what?"

"Are you ever going to tell me the answer?"

I sighed, "I haven't decided yet." As soon as those words were heard, he was standing up, looking at me with confused eyes. How did he do that? I don't remember him being that fast. Since I didn't have anything to lean on, I fell a bit on the bench. I sat up, and looked at him.

"What?" He asked, clearly shocked. "But – huh?" He stammered.

I looked up at him; I was clearly a great actress. I have never seen him this sad and confused. I was very amused by this; I continued to keep the act up. "I don't know. Are you ready?"

His eyes darkened, "Isn't that why I asked you? I'm ready." He paused, and took a deep breath. "Do you not want to marry me?"

I was shocked by this, his eyes were dark and his voice was sad. I decided that I should stop; maybe he's really taking this personally. "I'm only joking, Zeke." I let out a small smile.

"That wasn't a very good joke." He paused, "It wasn't even funny."

"You have to admit, it was quite funny."

He cautiously sat down beside me, "I dislike you right now." He pouted childishly.

"I'm sorry." I said, "Do you want to know what my answer is?"

He looked at me, with a wanting look. "Yes."

"Sharpay Evans Baylor?" I wondered, "I like it."

I waited for his cry of joy, or any indication of happiness, but none came. His eyes were still waiting, "Well?" He asked me, "What's the answer?"

I rolled my eyes, "Of course it's a yes, idiot." I leaned in towards him, as he closed the gap.

I felt electricity shoot out through my body; I felt empty when he suddenly pulled back. I groaned, as I opened my eyes. "You know," He started to say, "That kiss was like the night before."

"What night before?"

He smirked, as I wondered. "You know, when you came into my apartment, drunk. And then you leaned in, and I closed the gap. You remember?"

I was still oblivious, "Huh?" He laughed; I didn't think it was funny.

"You know, the night, when you started calling yourself, Darbus." He smirked.

Then it hit me, he was talking about that night. "I thought you didn't remember?!" I practically yelled.

"Well, Ms. Darbus, it has been a long time. And I've been dreaming about that night since, trying to put the pieces together." He smiled, standing up.

I smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, sorry about that."

He shrugged, "Come on soon to be, Mrs. Baylor, we have to go home now."

"I'm staying at a hotel." I replied.

He shook his head, his arm around my waist, as we walked. "No." He said slowly, "I know you're staying at #15 Hurley Street."

I looked at him, confused. "But that's your house."

He looked at me, with a waiting look. "Oh." I finally said.

"Marry me, okay?" He asked, again. I nodded again, "Of course, idiot."

He pulled out a small box, and opened it. Revealing a small engagement ring, it was small but it looked pricy. "You just had to ruin the moment and call me and idiot." He put the ring on my finger, and stepped closer.

"Shut up, idiot." I tiptoed and kissed him again.

I smiled, everything turned out fine. I knew I was going to have a great life, being Mrs. Baylor. I can't believe that after all this time; we fought against destiny and made it here. Or maybe destiny had always planned it; our separation was just another obstacle, another rock in our path.

I know I'll never let go of him, I'll never drive him away. He'll forever stay with us, me and my heart. I guess life does have happy endings, such as this. "I love you." I whispered.

He smirked, and looked me in the eye. "I know."

_Fin._

* * *

AN: I'm sorry for the absolutely late update, and a bit crappy ending. I was never the one, good with writing endings. So, yeah, thanks for the reviews, and all. Thank you. I really appreciate it. :)

I edited some of the chapters, but I've only gotten to edit chapter 1 and 2. Don't worry, I just edited it some mistakes and stuff. The idea is still the same. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, High School Musical. Disney owns it. This story is purely fan made; I only own the plot and some made up characters.

_-XxZekePayxX_


End file.
